Modification
by MabelTheHorcrux
Summary: Estela is a very gifted witch at Hogwarts. She is entering her fifth year, but things will be different. Albus Dumbledore has given her a task. She must attempt to change history, & save a certain student named Tom Riddle. Estela isn't very fond of Tom, and they have always shown rivalry between each other. Secrets will be revealed as she attempts to reconstruct the wizard's future
1. Chapter 1: Returning to Hogwats

Chapter 1: _Returning to Hogwarts._

It was September the 1st 1943, and a new school year had just begun at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students had just got off the Hogwarts Express, the steam train used to transport the Hogwarts students to the school. The first years were looking around nervously as they were being led to a lake to take some boats over to the school. The older students had another way of getting to the school. They were taken by mysterious carriages, which moved on their own.

The inky-black night sky was clear, with many brightly shining diamonds visible from the Earth. A girl with long dark brown hair had just stepped into one of the mysterious carriages, and had shut the door behind her, suggesting to the other students behind her that she wanted to ride alone. Her name was Estela, Estela Markorp, and she was entering her fifth year at Hogwarts School.

She pulled out a book and began to read as the carriage started moving. After a few minutes, the carriage appeared to be slowing down, before coming to an abrupt stop outside a very large stone castle. Estela put her book back into her bag, before stepping out of the carriage. She looked up at the castle, its walls lit with burning torches, casting shadows on the floor. She smiled, before glancing quickly behind herself, to see her carriage had strolled off out of sight.

She entered the castle with her fellow students, as they were all making their way to the Great Hall. It was a large and long room with stone walls, covered in portraits of men and women, all looking merry, and chatting amongst themselves. Floating candles were scattered around the Hall, their flames dancing, as they illuminated the room. There was a high ceiling, towering above the students. However there appeared to be no roof at all, it looked exactly like the inky black sky the girl had previously seen outside. Estela knew this to be a special charm, which would make the ceiling look like the sky outside. There were four long tables stretching down the Great Hall, filled with golden plates and goblets which were currently empty. At the far end of the Hall there was another long table, where the teachers sat, looking down at the students as they entered. In the middle of the table was a large, striking golden throne; seated in this regal chair was a pale skinned man with a thick beard. He was the Headmaster at Hogwarts School, his name was Armando Dippet.

The students all walked in different directions, to sit at a specific table. The tables had different coloured table clothes on them, signifying which House was to sit at each table. The furthest to the left was a table with a dark green cloth, with silver outlining. This table was for the Slytherin House. The next one along had a dark blue cloth, also with a silver outline. The Ravenclaw House were to be seated here. The next table had a red cloth with gold lining. This was for Gryffindor House. Last but not least was a table with a yellow cloth with a dark grey lining for Hufflepuff House.

Estela went over to the long table with the dark blue cloth, the Ravenclaw House's table. She sat with her other students, waiting for the first years to arrive, and for the Sorting Ceremony to begin.

"Hey Estela, how was your summer?" Asked a girl, with blonde hair sitting across from Estela.

Estela turned her head, her dark shadowy brown hair shining in the candlelight "Evening Cayra." She said in her softly spoken voice "my summer was fine thank you. I presume yours was well?" She asked in her formal manner, smiling at the blonde. Cayra nodded, before turning her head away feeling intimidated as always by Estela's stately tone. Many of the other students at Hogwarts were disheartened by Estela, especially the girls. They were not only awed by her regal form of speaking, but by her looks. You had to admit, she was a very beautiful girl. She had fair, pale skin, yet her cheeks had a slight rush of a pale opaque pink. Her lips matched the shade of her cheeks, having the same faint pinkness to them. She had long black eyelashes, which defined her beautiful grey eyes, which resembled mist. She had long sleek shadowy brown hair which ended below her breast. It was always parted neatly at the side of her head, if flowed effortlessly in natural waves, not a hair out of place. Most girls felt jealousy towards her, however being as modest as she was, Estela failed to understand this. She was a very gifted witch too. She took pride in knowing she could easily master any spell or charm thrown at her. She was top of every class she took. However there was one thing she hated. She was forced to share being top of her classes with another student. His name was Tom Riddle. A brilliant wizard and everyone knew it. He was very smart and very gifted in magic. Most students even feared him, knowing he had so much power. Estela however did not fear him, as she knew she had just as much power and wit as him. She was not afraid, nor jealous of Tom Riddle, she only saw him as a rival. The Professors at Hogwarts knew there was silent rivalry between them, to get to the top of their classes alone. However they had hardly ever spoken before, apart from the yearly event in which they were forced to congratulate each other at becoming top of their classes.

This year Estela had been chosen to become a school Prefect for Ravenclaw, giving her extra authority and responsibilities by the Head of House or Headmaster. Estela was delighted to become a Prefect for her house, but was disheartened when she wasn't surprised to her that Tom Riddle had also become Prefect for his house, Slytherin.

The first years now entered the Great Hall, a look of utter terror on each of their faces. They were leaded by a witch carrying a stool and a very old looking hat. Estela smiled gently to each of them if they caught her eye, trying to reassure them everything would be alright. The Great Hall fell silent as they marched up the long room, before stopping right before the Head Table, where the teachers sat. The Headmaster rose from his seat, looking down at the nervous first years, beaming at them.

"I would like to welcome you all to another wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! First years, you will now be sorted into your Houses, which is where you will be housed for the rest of your years at Hogwarts." He announced, looking around the Hall.

The witch carrying the hat and stool placed each down gently, with the hat being seated onto the stool. There was a moment of silence before the hat started moving, a smile brewing on its...'face'. Some of the first years jumped in alarm at the hat moving before their eyes.

"Rest assured, rest assured. There is no reason to fear me. What is wrong with a talking hat?" The hat said aloud, smirking to the first years. The hat then broke into song, singing about the four Houses, and the four founders of Hogwarts. It explained the qualities of each house, for example Gryffindor house values courage and bravery, nerve and chivalry. Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, justice and loyalty. Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, learning and wit. Lastly Slytherin values ambition, cunning, leadership and resourcefulness.

After each first year was sorted into their House, the Headmaster stood once more. "I will not hold you back any longer. Let the feast begin!" In an instant, the golden plates and goblets filled with food and drink. Students could choose between roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, potatoes, chips, vegetables, and anything you could dream of!

As Estela was tucking into her chicken breast, a note landed gently on her plate. She looked around, puzzled, to see who sent it. Everyone around her seemed to be unaware of what had happened. She opened the bit of parchment to reveal a note, written in fancy writing. The note read:

_Miss Estela Sophia Markorp,_

_After you have finished refreshing your taste buds, would you please come and visit me in my office. I have quite an important matter to discuss with you. If you would be so kind as to not tell any other about this. _

_-Professor Albus Dumbledore._

After reading the note she looked up at the Head Table to see that Professor Dumbledore was missing. _I wonder what he wants to discuss with me? _She thought. Taking one last bite of chicken, and some vegetables, she head off without hesitation to Dumbledore's Office.

Author's Notes_**: I have been planning the story and characters for a while now, and am particularly pleased with Estela's character. Now, she may come across as a snob, but her character will be more understandable soon!:} I hope that most of you reading this have at least a vague understanding of the Harry Potter books or films, as I don't really want to waste time by explaining too many things. Any reviews would be warmly welcomed! Until next time, nox. **_


	2. Chapter 2: The Task

Chapter 2: _The Task._

Estela pocketed the piece of parchment containing Dumbledore's note, and walked along the school. The Castle was lit with many torches, guiding her through the hallways. She showed pride in the way she walked, her back straight, having perfect posture.

Estela came to a door with a plaque engraved with the words _Professor Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore._ She knocked the door gently before hearing a soft voice calling.

"Enter" said the voice beyond the door. Estella opened the door and looked to the far end of the office to see a tall, thin man with auburn hair turning slightly silver, standing behind his desk. This was Albus Dumbledore, the Transfiguration teacher. He was a well-respected wizard, very smart and very well known throughout the Wizarding World.

"Ah, Miss Markorp. Come, please take a seat." Said Dumbledore smiling, his light blue eyes were glistening as he watched her. Estela sat down, as Dumbledore also sat at the other end of the desk. His eyes appeared to be scanning her face for a moment before he spoke.

"I'm sure you're keen to know why I have called you here?" He asked, surveying Estela over his half-moon glasses.

"Indeed I am, Professor. I hope there is no trouble?" Estelle replied, her eyes closely watching Dumbledore for a response.

"Well, I must ask a favour of you Estela. Quite a large favour, I must add." Said the Professor. "You must promise me not to tell another soul what you are about to hear Miss Markorp."

"Of course, you have my word Professor." Said Estela, her expression slightly puzzled as she watched Dumbledore. He stared into her eyes for a moment, as if to see if she was sincere. He smiled, before his face dropped, turning into a serious glance.

"Well Estela, I was given a job by the Ministry to travel to the future using a time turner. This was kept top secret, only myself and the Minister knowing what was going on." Said the man, stopping to look at Estela before continuing. "I cannot tell you the purpose of my travelling to the future, however during my mission I was shocked at what had become of the Wizarding World. I cannot tell you too much, Estela, but I saw horrific happenings, deaths, fear, and innocent people being tortured and murdered." Estela raised her eyebrows, not sure of what she was hearing. "These hair-raising acts were due to one of our students here at Hogwarts. Can you guess who that is Estela?"Asked Dumbledore, seeing her slightly scared expression, and wanting her to speak. Estella looked surprised at his question.

"You don't mean to suggest it is I who caused this, Professor?" She said, with one raised eyebrow. Dumbledore looked slightly taken aback by this, before he chuckled.

"No, I do not believe you would commit such acts, Estela. I shall tell you the student's name" he said pausing before speaking the name "Tom Riddle."

Estela's eyes widened in shock. _Tom Riddle! Murdering and torturing people? Charming Riddle, top of every class, my only rival? _Estela thought to herself. Dumbledore seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I can understand you must be shocked, but Riddle's future is appalling. He becomes a monster, Estela. Divulging into the Dark Arts he gains power, and followers, before slowly taking over the Wizarding World." Said Dumbledore, his eyes narrowed.

"This is all very shocking, Professor , however I can't help but think...What have I to do with this?" Estela asked slowly.

"This is where my favour comes in. I feel I am asking too much of you, however I ask if you will take the task of helping Riddle, changing him, so that he doesn't gain too much power. I ask you to stop him becoming a monster" said the Professor. Estela's eyes narrowed directly into Dumbledore's.

"Why must _I _be the one to do this? I'm sorry Professor, but Riddle and I don't exactly... see eye to eye. We have hardly spoken, Sir." Said Estela, managing to control her voice.

"I fear you are the only one who can truly change him." Dumbledore answered.

"But _why_, Professor? We are nothing alike!" Estela exclaimed.

"You are more alike than you know Miss Markorp. He seems to find you quite...curious, and I think you feel the same way" said Dumbledore smiling. Estela however frowned.

_He finds me curious? And Dumbledore thinks I find _him_ curious too? _Estela thought to herself.

"You are both top of every class, you are now both Prefects, you are both extremely smart and powerful wizards." Dumbledore paused before adding "You also share some skills you both seem to be hiding fro, the rest of us." He said slowly, his eyes searching hers. "You seem very quiet, Estela." He smiled. Estela however did not return his smile, she glared into his eyes. "Do you accept this task I am giving you?" Asked Dumbledore. Estela looked down, not knowing what to say. Why should _she _help him? She looked up, with almost a sad expression on her face.

"I accept." She said. Dumbledore beamed, before completely changing his face to look serious once more.

"I must warn you, Tom's past has had many effects on him, he finds it hard to truly trust someone, and he can be deceiving. I must advise you take great caution in what you will do." Said Dumbledore in a low voice.

"What exactly must I do to...help him?" She asked.

"You must get as close to him as you possibly can, showing him that there is more than power and independence." Said the man. Estela looked appalled. _Get _close_ to him! _She thought. Before slowly raising her head and nodding slightly to Dumbledore, showing she understood.

"Very well Estela, you may leave. I hope you have a good nights sleep." Said Dumbledore, his bright eyes twinkling over at her. Estela forced a weak smile before getting up to leave. "One more thing Estela. Thank you, and good luck." Said Dumbledore. Estela looked back over her shoulder forcing another smile, before turning her head away from Dumbledore, walking out of his office. Her fake smile immediately dropped into a straight face. She was not pleased.

She walked up several stairs to the Ravenclaw Common room, stopping before reaching the door. She saw something moving at the corner of her eye, she grabbed her wand, mumbled a spell so her wand became alight, and pointed it at the shadows. She saw a floating silver woman looking at her from a corridor to her left. The ghost had long dark hair just like Estela's, this was Helena Ravenclaw. The ghost gave Estela a disapproving glare, before floating off down the corridor. Helena's ghost had been watching Estela since her first year at Hogwarts. She did find it suspicious, but was quite used to it by now. She turned back to the door of the Ravenclaw Common Room, when the doorknob spoke.

"The more you have of it, the less you see. What am I?" Said the doorknob, in an echoing voice. Without having to think Estela knew the answer.

"Darkness." She said, and the door swung open. She stepped into an empty room, lined with bookshelves, a great marble fireplace surrounded by blue sofas and chairs. She walked up a staircase which led to the girl's dormitories. Everyone was asleep apart from two girls who stared at Estela in shock at her arriving so late. The girls quietly whispered a quick goodnight to each other before flopping down onto their beds. There was only one vacant bed, closest to the door, Estela went over and sat down on the four poster, its posts draped with blue fabric. She pulled out her wand and uttered a spell, and her clothes had changed from her school robes into silk pyjamas the colour of the night. She pulled the covers over herself, and tried to sleep. Her eyes kept opening, and she couldn't help but think about what she had just agreed to do, and what she had just heard about Tom Riddle. She couldn't help but stress over why he apparently found her curious. She eventually managed to clear her mind, and drift into a peaceful sleep.

Author's Notes: _**Quite an uneventful chapter, I must say. However I had to explain what Estela's task was. Next chapter we will be fully introduced to Tom Riddle for the first time. Thanks for reading! :}**_


	3. Chapter 3: Tom Riddle

Chapter 3: _Tom Riddle_

The next morning Estela woke up earlier than the rest of the girls in the Ravenclaw dormitory. She went to look out the window, to see that the sky was painted a brilliant pink, as the sun was awakening.

Estela went into the bathroom, prepared a bath with a wave of her wand, and relaxed in the bubbly water. _I can't believe I have to do this!_ She thought to herself. _I still don't understand why Dumbledore picked me! I have never liked Tom Riddle, and now I have to _save _him!_ Estela closed her eyes and emptied her mind. She didn't want to seem tense today, as she was starting her classes.

She went back into the girl's dorm, seeing people beginning to move and awaken. She waved her wand, and was dressed in her long black school robes, her Prefect badge sitting proudly on her chest. A few bits of her hair seemed out of place, so she quickly smoothed them down until she thought it was acceptable.

She decided to go down to breakfast early, as she was eager to see her new school timetable. She entered the Great Hall, to see only a few teachers and students eating their breakfast. She sat at the Ravenclaw table, where only a few first years were sitting, chatting amongst themselves, sounding very excited.

She looked up at the Head table to see Albus Dumbledore looking at her. His brilliant blue eyes were luminous in the morning sunshine. He was grinning at her, before he looked up to the entrance of the Great Hall, looked back at Estela and winked. Estela turned around to see a boy entering the room, before he sat alone at the Slytherin table. The boy was tall and slim. His jet-black hair was neatly parted and combed out of his face, revealing his handsome facial features. His skin was pale like ivory, his cheekbones were so well defined and distinct, his thin, precisely defined lips were a very faded shade of dark pink. This was Tom Riddle. This was the boy who would turn out to be a monster. Estela looked at him in disgust, remembering she must try to save him.

Tom's head was buried within an old looking book, which appeared to be falling apart. Some fifth year Slytherin boys had just walked in, and went to sit beside Tom. He lifted his head for a moment, inspecting who had sat next to him, before his head was back down, submerged in his book. Estela watched him closely, seeing his icy blue eyes scan the pages. As if he could sense her looking, his head shot up, and he stared directly at Estela. She raised her chin, and managed to hold his stare for a while, but his eyes were piercing. She looked down at her lap, but could still sense him watching her. It was almost as though she could feel his eyes smouldering her skin.

Estela closed her mind, as she feared he was trying to look into it and read her thoughts. Estela was quite skilled at Occlumency, meaning she could sense someone invading her mind, and quickly defend herself, putting invisible barriers up, to stop anyone looking in. She threw a quick glance at Tom, seeing his eyes flashing at her before he buried his head back in his book. Estela put on a sly smile, knowing she had successfully closed her mind to Riddle.

By now, most of the students had arrived at the Great Hall. The food had appeared, and everyone was tucking in to a delicious meal.

A short man with a shiny bald head, prominent eyes, a large belly and an enormous silvery walrus-like moustache had entered, many piles of parchment floating by his side. His name was Professor Horace Slughorn, and he was the Potions master at Hogwarts. He waved his wand and the pieces of parchment shot off in different directions, and landed before specific students. One landed in front of Estela, it was her new school timetable.

She looked at the parchment eagerly, seeing what lessons she had today. First was Transfiguration with Gryffindor, second was Defence against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff, third History of Magic with Slytherin, followed by Ancient Runes, Divination, Charms and a midnight Astronomy lesson. Estela was quite pleased with her schedule, until she realised she had four whole lessons with Tom Riddle. What was she meant to do? Stride up to him asking him to be best friends? Everyone knew Tom was very independent, and didn't have any friends, apart from some Slytherins who followed him around in awe, but you could hardly class them as friends.

Estela finished her breakfast and headed over to her Transfiguration lesson, and waited outside the classroom. This class was taught by Albus Dumbledore, who had set her the task just last night.

She had been waiting outside the classroom for a few minutes before students from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor started filing through the corridor to the classroom.

She noticed Dumbledore coming from around the corner. He noticed the students eagerly waiting outside his door, before waving his wand and the door opened.

Estela chose a desk right at the front of the class, and placed her quill, book and other necessary equipment neatly in front of her.

"What a pleasure it is to be teaching you as my first lesson of the year!" Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling at the students. "Today I will be teaching you the Scribblifors spell, which will allow you to turn objects into quills. This is a very helpful spell, but do remember to turn the objects back into what they are meant to be." He said, chuckling to himself. "Can anyone tell me what the easiest object to use this spell upon is?" He asked, looking around the class. Estela's hand shot up.

"Yes Miss Markorp?"

"Forks, sir. Forks are what show the best results for this spell, however presumably any comparably sized object will work just as well." Said Estela, reciting what she had once read in a book in her first year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore beamed at her.

"Excellent! Now if you would each collect a fork from the front of the class, we will begin!" Said the Professor. Everyone got themselves a fork, and waited patiently for Dumbledore to give instructions.

"This is quite an easy spell for our first day of learning; however I can assure you we will be moving on to much more difficult spells throughout the year. Now, you must simply picture a quill in your mind, any quill imaginable, focus on the fork and speak the words Scribblifors." Said Dumbledore, as his fork transformed into a long red quill with a gradient gold colour throughout it.

Estela was not particularly impressed by her first lesson, as she was expecting something a bit more challenging. Some of the other students around her didn't successfully perform the spell until their third try, by the time Estela was holding a long blue quill with silver dots on it. She had done the spell correctly on her first try.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was however a _much_ better lesson. They were practising the Reductor Curse, which is used to blast solid objects into pieces. As usual Estela managed this spell on her first try, managing to shatter a self-building wall into many pieces, unlike the other students who only managed to make a hole in the wall.

Next was History of Magic with the Slytherins. Her first lesson with Tom Riddle. _I don't have to talk to him straight away, especially after what happened in the Great Hall this morning. I'll leave it for a few days, then I might change my mind and actually _want _to converse with him. _Estella thought to herself.

The class was taught by the ghost of Professor Binns, who failed to realise that he's dead. Binns' lessons consist of him reciting lectures to his students. He did not seem to mind or notice that the class rarely pays attention or even sleeps through his class. The only students who seemed to do any work in his class were Estela and Tom Riddle.

Estela took her seat at the front of the class as usual, placing her equipment tidily in front of her. She looked up to see that Riddle was taking a seat next to her. She frowned before turning her head away from him.

Professor Binns floated through his blackboard looked around the class lazily before starting his speech about Witch-hunts.

Estela noticed Tom was writing notes on his every word. He was writing very quickly, yet his handwriting looked perfect. Estela raised an eyebrow before she too, took notes as quick as she could. Tom looked at her at the corner of his eye, furrowing his brow, he wrote quicker. Estela shot him a stern look. It was almost as if they were racing. Estela couldn't take it anymore, her hand was aching. She dropped her quill and cradled her hand. Tom looked over, a slight smirk on his face.

_What am I doing? _She thought. _Did I actually just have a writing race with Tom Riddle? _She looked angry with herself for doing what seemed to her such a childish thing, before she was interrupted.

"How will you possibly be able to understand that in the future?" said Tom, in his fake charming voice, which he used with all the teachers. He was looking at her notes, which looked very rushed. Estela was shocked he had spoken to her, and about such a pointless thing. Was he _trying _to make conversation with her? If so, he was terrible at it.

"I think you'll find I can understand it, and it will make perfect sense to me in the future." She replied in a toneless voice. She looked down at her notes, realising she could hardly understand a word.

A noise of chairs and people moving told her class was over. A Ravenclaw student stopped her outside the class. A girl with dull brown hair stood before her, looking suspicious.

"Why were you talking to Tom Riddle?" Asked the girl, Estela sensed a tone of jealousy in her voice, she raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Jane, but I can hardly see how it is any of your business" replied Estela in a tight voice.

"Well why is he suddenly taking to you? You don't even like him" said the girl, squinting at Estela. Estela was about to reply, when a voice from behind stopped her.

"Miss Tumwall, Miss Markorp, is everything alright?" Tom Riddle was standing behind Estela. Jane's attention turned completely to Riddle, she smiled and gave a slight giggle.

"Hi Tom, everything's fine, we're just chatting" said Jane Tumwall, fluttering her eyes at Tom.

"Well I think you should be off to your next class, don't you agree Jane?" said Tom. Jane nodded, before running up to her friends. Estela could over hear her talking in a high voice about how Tom Riddle had _actually _spoken to her. _What's so good about him? _Estela thought, casting a sudden glance at Riddle. _He's just like anyone else, except...he is really quite handsome up close... _Estela shook her head, shock appearing on her face as she realised what she had just thought.

"I believe we share the next two lessons" Tom said to Estela, looking into her eyes as if searching for something.

"I believe we do" replied Estela, feeling cold as she looked into his icy eyes.

"Then shall we" Said Tom, as he raised an arm signalling the direction of their next class. What on earth was happening? Why was Tom suddenly talking to her, and wanting to walk her to her classes? Did he know about her task? _He can't know_. She reassured herself, before walking with Riddle to their Ancient Runes class.

"I believe I won that little game earlier, don't you agree Miss Markorp?" said Tom, referring to their writing race. _Stop being so fake. Stop acting so polite and charming._ Thought Estela.

"I don't see how. I think I wrote just as much as you did, Riddle." She said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"True. However I could _read _my notes, Miss Markorp" said Tom, a sneer spreading across his face.

Estela huffed, before entering her Ancient Runes class. She waited to see where Tom was going to sit, and chose the furthest seat away from him as possible. _He is so fake! Why is everyone so engrossed by him? How can't they see through his act?_ She silently questioned.

There were only eight students taking Ancient Runes, they all sat close together, while Estela sat on the opposite side of the room.

Their Professor had just entered. She was a tall and thin woman with grey hair down to her shoulders. She wore a black robe, square glasses and a tall hat, which had runic scripture patterns on it.

"Good morning class, I hope you are all well, and are eager to learn. This year we will be studyi-" she stopped talking, and stared over her glasses at Estela.

"What are you doing over there, Estela?" She said, her brow furrowed and her mouth slightly ajar. "Come and join the rest of the class, come come!" She said as she raised her wand and placed a chair with the rest of the class.

Estela walked over, as the whole class stared at her. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the chair was next to Tom. _Why? _She asked herself. She took her seat and the professor continued talking.

The class were soon given a worksheet, and had to work in pairs to decrypt the runic scriptures. To her great dislike, Estela was paired up with Tom. They sat in silence decoding the scripts, as the other pairs around them chatted amongst themselves. They caught each others eye occasionally, but said nothing. Tom either smirked or raised an eyebrow each time. It was a very awkward situation.

Finally, class was over and it was lunch time. The students headed to the Great Hall and sat at their tables as usual.

Estela glanced over to the Slytherin table, to notice Tom was not there. Throughout his years at Hogwarts, Tom had hardly turned up to any meals, apart from the important ones. _Does he even eat?_ She thought to herself.

"Estela! Is it True that Tom Riddle talked to you today? And is it true you were a pair in your Ancient Runes class?" Estela looked up in alarm to see a group of seven girls from different houses huddled around her. She noticed either a look of shock, confusion, eagerness or jealousy on each of their faces.

"Yes" Said Estela slowly.

"Oh my goodness!" One of the girls shouted. The rest were exchanging glances and whispering to each other. The girls were all asking her different questions at once. "How was it? What did he say? Why was it _you_? How didn't you faint?" Estela was getting angry, but she concealed her emotions.

"What are you all so excited about? What's so special about Tom Riddle?" Said Estela, staring at the girls. They all gasped, or clapped their hands to their mouths.

"What's so special about _Tom Riddle_? Did she _really _just say that? He's sooo attractive, he's so charming, mysterious but powerful" said one of the girls. The group sighed and giggled at her words, their faces like love-sick puppies.

"Well personally I don't find him that special." Said Estela in a tight voice. The group of girls gave her looks of utter outrage, and they all walked away, whispering amongst themselves, looking back over their shoulder every now and then.

Estela finished her meal and went off to her next class, Divination. _Another lesson with Tom Riddle_, she thought as she rolled her eyes. Fortunately there was quite a large amount of other pupils in Divination class, and Estela didn't have to see, hear or talk to Tom Riddle.

She waited for most of the class to leave as she packed her things. She walked out of the door after everybody else, and saw Tom leaning against a wall, he looked like he was waiting for her. She stopped and stared up at him, he was a quite taller than her. He looked back, smirking.

"What?" Estela asked slowly. He appeared to be searching her face, before he spoke.

"I just wanted to remind you of your Prefect duties after your last lesson." He said.

"I know when my Prefect duties are thank you very much, Riddle." She said coldly, as she started off to her last lesson of the day.

"Miss Markorp" called Tom. She turned around; his eyes looked directly into hers. "I will see you at midnight." He said in a heavy voice.

"Excuse me?" She said with a raised eyebrow. He leered at her expression.

"We have an Astronomy class at midnight" he said. "If you can't remember about that, then are you sure you are capable of knowing about all your Prefect duties?" He added, his lip curled.

Estela turned her back on him, and went off to her Charms lesson. _I cannot _stand _him. _


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Astronomy

Chapter 4: _Midnight Astronomy._

Estela enjoyed her Charms lesson. The class had learnt the Silencing charm which renders the victim temporarily mute. Estela had managed to silence three Gryffindor girls who were whispering about her and Tom Riddle. Her Charms teacher Professor Filius Flitwick gave Estela a negative glower in front of the Gryffindors, before sneaking a sly grin to Estela, taken aback that she silenced the three girls at once.

Estela headed back to the Ravenclaw Common Room, and completed her homework as quickly as she could without making it appear hurried. When she had finished, she sat in front of the magnificent marble fireplace in a comfortable blue chair made of leather.

She watched the flames dance in their place, a vibrant ocean of ruby, orange and yellow. Above the fireplace hung on the wall was a large portrait in a golden frame. There, stood a beautiful yet austere looking woman. She was tall, and had shady hair and dark eyes. She looked down at Estela and smiled, her face looked reassuring and warm. Estela's eyes twinkled; the dazzling fire light reflected a blanket of orange and red as she looked up at the woman. The woman in the portrait was Rowena Ravenclaw; founder of Ravenclaw House.

Estela looked at the grandfather clock to her right, to notice it was time to head to her Prefect Duties. She was to patrol the first floor tonight, so she went to the Entrance Hall to wait for her fellow Ravenclaw Prefect.

Around the corner came a reasonably tall boy with blonde hair. This was Anthony Goodwin, the male Prefect for Ravenclaw.

"Hi Estela how are you?" He said kindly. "We're patrolling the first floor tonight, aren't we?" He looked up; his chocolate brown eyes looked enquiringly at Estela.

"Yes, that's correct. Would you like to patrol separately or as a pair?" asked Estela.

"Do you mind if we could pair up for tonight? Just until I get the hang of everything" said Anthony, looking rather hesitant.

"Of course" She said, smiling at him encouragingly. They headed off down a corridor, passing several portraits which appeared to be drifting off to sleep. There was scarcely any light coming from the torches hung on the walls, so Estela cast the Lumos spell, and her wand became alight, as she walked ahead of Anthony down the halls.

They walked in silence until Anthony broke the ice.

"So Estela, we've been in the same House since first year, and I don't think we've ever spoken that much." He said. He hesitated before adding, "We should get to know each other. You know, since we're going to be Prefects together."

Estela noticed his voice was a little shaky; she couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic towards him. She smiled at him gently.

"Yes, I think we should. So where are you from?" She asked him.

"I'm from Surrey, just outside London. I live with my parents and little sister. What about you?" He said, starting to gain more confidence.

"Well I'm from London. My parents died when I was four years old. My Mother's parents are dead, and nobody knows where my Father's parents are, whether they're dead or alive. Shortly after my parent's demise, I was adopted by a wizarding family who also lived in London." Explained Estela, her expression slightly pained, before she smiled once more at Anthony.

"I never knew that, I'm sorry" said Anthony, a concerned look upon his face.

"It's alright. Well, everything seems to be in order here, I think our duties are complete" She said.

"Yeah, easier than I thought, really. Want to walk back to Ravenclaw Tower with me?" He smiled shyly.

"Thank you Anthony, but I have a midnight Astronomy lesson."

"Oh ok, it was nice talking to you. Night." He said as he smiled weakly and walked back up the stairs towards Ravenclaw Tower.

Estela didn't have far to walk to the Astronomy Tower, except for the flight of spiralling stairs which seemed everlasting. She finally reached the top of the tower, exposed to the night. A cold breeze blew through her hair, causing it to glow radiantly in the reflected moonlight.

A figure stood in the shadows of the night next to the telescopes. Estela could just make out the silhouette of a tall figure standing there with his arms behind his back. Despite the lack of light, she could still see his snow-white skin.

He stepped out of the shadows, waved his wand lazily when unexpectedly two basins lit up with flames, lighting the tower. His icy sapphire eyes stared down at Estela.

"Good evening Miss Markorp" said Tom Riddle is a charming voice.

"Evening Riddle" replied Estela in a disinterested tone. Tom was about to speak when Professor Aurora Sinistra came up the stairs, followed by the rest of the class.

"How lovely to see you all again. It's a perfect night, and according to the centaurs, Europa will be able to be seen tonight. If you would all select a telescope, and point it to the West. I would like you all to note down your observations, as you will be writing me a short essay as homework" said the dark skinned woman in orange toned robes.

Estela went over to one of many telescopes which were all fitted onto the wall of the tower. She noted down what she already knew about Europa, for example how it is the sixth closest moon to Jupiter, that is was discovered in 1610 by Galileo Galilei, and other information such as it's surface area and its orbital period. Soon after, she had filled two sides of parchment on what she had observed, and was now exploring the rest of the night sky.

Professor Sisistra was right, it was a perfect night. She looked up at the captivating black blanket covering the Earth, glittering in all the right places. She looked to her left and saw Tom was also looking up at the sky. She saw the reflections of the stars in his shining blue eyes; she stared for a moment, getting lost in a pool of azure. She shook her head slightly to snap out of it, but she couldn't help think how handsome he was; the stars shimmering in his eyes, his skin gleaming in the moonlight, and his jet-black hair corresponding to the sky.

He caught her eye, and stared back at her. "Beautiful isn't it" he said, his eyes looking back up at the sky.

"Yes" whispered Estela, realising she hadn't taken her eyes off Tom. He noticed this and smirked slightly.

"How was your first Prefect Duty?" He asked her.

"Fine. Quite uneventful really, everything seemed to be in order" She replied.

"There's always something happening at Hogwarts, Miss Markorp. If _everything_ seems to be in order on your next Prefect Duty, you're obviously not doing it right" he remarked cleverly. Estela raised her eyebrow, staring at Riddle. Professor Sinistra announced the midnight lesson was over, and reminded everyone about their essay.

Estela started to walk down the steps, when Tom caught up with her effortlessly.

"I'll accompany you back to the Ravenclaw Tower" He said.

"Why?" Estela asked slowly, looking uncertain.

"Won't you be afraid on your own?" he asked mischievously, his lip curled.

"Oh yes Riddle, I'll be _terrified_" She said sarcastically. Tom simpered.

"Well don't worry, I'll protect you from any monsters in the shadows" he said, humorously.

"I feel so safe now" she replied, glancing up into his eyes, smiling. She looked away quickly and thought to herself, _what am I _doing? _I'm joking with Tom Riddle! Well, I suppose this is what needs to be done if I want to succeed in the task. _They walked the rest of the way to Ravenclaw Tower, making witty remarks to each other every now and then.

"Here you are Miss Markorp, arrived back safely under my protection" Said Tom. Estela Rolled her eyes at him, smiling slightly.

A translucent white figure had just floated through the door to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Helena Ravenclaw stopped suddenly, floating in mid air, staring at Estela and Tom. She looked directly into Estela's eyes, before giving her a disapproving glance, before looking back at Tom giving him daggers, her dead eyes seemed enraged. She gave Estela one last look, her eyes becoming more caring as she did so, before floating off through a wall.

Tom shot Estela an inquiring look.

"She's been keeping an eye on me since my first year here, I have no idea why, and furthermore since we started school again, she's been appearing more frequently, always shaking her head, or staring critically" explained Estela.

Tom searched her face, looking intrigued, his expression unlike it's usual charming, well-concealed self. His eyes seemed colder than usual, giving her a penetrating stare, his brow furrowed, making him look rather livid. He quickly snapped out of it though, and returned to his usual polite self. Or was it all a disguise? Estela suspected he was hiding something, and she was sure most of his charm was an act; however she didn't know why she thought this.

"Curious" he muttered, his eyes narrowing. Estela nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Well goodnight Riddle, and thank you for _protecting _me" she sneered, smiling slightly.

"Goodnight Miss Markorp, I hope you will sleep well" he gave her one of his charismatic smiles, before he turned away, and started to make his way to the Slytherin Common Room. As he turned his back, his face fell, becoming cold, deceiving, and unfeeling, showing nothing but a dark, shadowy emotion. _My plan is working; the girl is beginning to trust me. Soon, I will have complete control over her. _He thought, as he walked through the darkness of the deserted hallways.

Author's Notes: _**Another fairly short chapter, forgive me. Feel free to leave reviews, as I love seeing what you think of the story so far! So what do you think of Tom now? What do you think he's up to? And why do you think the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw is so interested in Estela? Send me your theories in either a review or a PM, I'd love to hear what you all suspect! :D Until next time, nox. :}**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Girl's Bathroom

Chapter 5: _The Girl's Bathroom_

It was now three weeks into the new school term. It was coming up to the end of September, and time seemed to be soaring.

Estela was enjoying her lessons very much. So much in fact that she had forgotten about the task Dumbledore had given her. Or perhaps she was just avoiding it?

At the weekend Dumbledore called her to his office. Estela knocked on the door with the golden plaque, and entered to see Dumbledore sitting as usual at his desk, encircled by parchment and books.

"Ah Estela, please do sit down" Said Dumbledore in a warm tone, as he waved his wand and the desk cleared, the parchment and books piling on top of one another tidily. "How are your lessons?" he asked, his voice interested.

"Very good thank you Professor, I must say Transfiguration is becoming quite interesting" Said Estela brightly. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm very pleased you think so. It appears you've already learnt the majority of what I'm teaching" he said as he lowered his head to look at Estela over his half-moon glasses, his vibrant blue eyes glittered as his mouth rounded into a friendly smile.

She smiled bashfully at him before he changed the topic. "How is everything coming along with Mr Riddle?" he asked her, his eyes becoming focused on hers. Estela looked away quickly, trying not to meet the Professor's eyes. How could she tell him that she'd made no effort at all with Riddle?

"Miss Markorp?" Said Dumbledore frowning.

"Well Professor..." She said curtly, as she contemplated what to say "_I _myself haven't been doing that well" Dumbledore crumpled his brow. "However, _Riddle_ has been making an attempt to converse with me..." She added quickly. Dumbledore sat back in his seat, examining Estela's face, before looking puzzled.

"How peculiar..." He said quietly, staring into oblivion, appearing to be in deep thought.

"I agree Professor" Dumbledore came back to reality and listened. "Riddle never usually talks to any of the students if he can help it. Why do you think he's suddenly taken an interest in me, sir?"

"I do not know. I myself find this strange, however you _must_ begin to try and get closer to him. If what you say is true, and he is rather more interested in you than _usual_, it should be easier to do so."

"Yes Professor" She said quietly.

"However I must advise you to be careful. Riddle can be misleading" he paused "he might try to use you to his own advantage; after all, you are the only other student who is a close equal to his abilities." He looked directly into her eyes now; his stare was too strong for Estela to look away. "Just keep that in mind, Estela."

"Of course Professor, thank you" she smiled as she got up to leave his office.

It was still bright outside, as the sun was beginning to set over the hilltops. The majority of the school would be in the Great Hall having dinner now, but Estela wasn't hungry. She decided she'd go and visit the Library. It was one of her favourite and much-loved places in the entire castle, overflowing with facts and information, peace and quiet. It was where she went to escape from time to time.

As she walked to the Library, thoughts span in circles in her head. _He finds me curious...He's suddenly started talking to me...He can be misleading...He might use me to his own advantage...? Dumbledore must see something in Riddle that the other teachers can't. But _what?

She reached the Library and stood outside the door to look inside. It appeared to be empty, not even the librarian, Madam Pyre was there. She went over to her usual table at the far end of the Library and put her bag on the desk. She wasn't looking for anything in particular, so she chose a random aisle and found herself in the Invisibility Section.

The books within this section were, appropriately, invisible. Estela looked at the empty shelves and held out her hand. Her hand came into contact with a book, she grabbed it and as it left the shelf it became visible.

"Interested in becoming invisible, are we?" said an unexpected voice from behind her.

She jumped, and turned around quickly to see Tom Riddle leering at her.

"Don't do that!" She bawled at him.

"Do what?" He sniggered.

"Sneak up on me! You gave me a shock" she said impatiently.

"Awfully sorry" he replied sarcastically, "you seem to be in a bad mood, I'll leave you in peace" he said, as he strolled off and sat at a desk in the corner of the room.

Estela huffed, placing the book back onto its shelf, and watched it become invisible once more.

She walked back over to her desk slowly, grabbing the nearest book to her, and sat down.

She watched Tom over the top of her book; his head was buried in the same old book she had seen him reading in the Start of Term Feast. _It must be interesting. _She thought. _Since we're alone, I could go over and talk to him...But he's so irritating, I know I'll lose my temper with him. Do it, do it for Dumbledore...Do it for the future of the Wizarding World. _She convinced herself.

She stood up, took a deep breath and walked over to the table Tom was sitting at.

"What are you reading?" She said as enthusiastically as she could. Tom looked up, his eyebrow raised.

"Just a bit of background reading for Divination" he said steadily, as he closed the book and put it back into his bag. He stared up at Estela as she looked around the room awkwardly.

_Why did I do this? I don't even know what to say...  
_

"Anything else...?" He said slowly.

"Um, no..." She replied. Tom stared at her in disbelief, before putting his head down and scribbling some notes onto a bit of parchment.

"Oh actually, do you think you could help me with the Potions chart we had as homework?" She asked him. In her mind she slapped herself for saying that. They were both top of their Potions class, and now Riddle would think she's behind on the work.

He looked up in doubt "It's simple..." he said slowly "_you _don't understand it?" He said, glaring at her.

"No..." She said as convincingly as she could. Tom's eyes searched her face; she felt the iciness spread across her skin wherever they looked.

"Well all you must do is state all the ingredients for each potion, and explain which makes it poisonous and why it has this effect."

"Oh right, well thank you" She said before turning her back on him and walking back to her desk, clenching her fists in embarrassment. She could feel her face turning red as she seized her bag and got out of the room as quickly as she could, she could see Tom was watching her as she rushed out of the Library. _I'm such an _idiot!

She went back to the Common Room and sat in her usual chair in front of the fireplace. She was waiting for Anthony Goodwin, so that they could patrol the school.

After sitting there for quarter of an hour, down the stairs came the blond haired boy, his coffee coloured eyes spotted Estela and he smiled, his Prefect badge sitting proudly on his robes.

"Ready?" He asked her, Estela nodded, and they headed out the Common Room and down to the First Floor. She suddenly remembered what Tom had told her a few weeks ago, that if she never found anything in the wrong on her patrols, then she wasn't doing it right.

"Anthony, do you mind if we separate tonight? Things could be happening elsewhere if we patrol in pairs" She said, trying to keep her face calm and friendly.

She noticed his face drop a little. "Sure, we'll meet back here later then?" He asked her.

"Yes, see you then." She said. She watched him as he went down a corridor, and waited until he was out of sight. She went back upstairs to the Second Floor. Nobody seemed to be patrolling this floor tonight, so it seemed the perfect place for her to find something.

It was dark; as usual it was only the dimly lit torches which lit the hallways. She pulled out her wand and whispered "Lumos" it lit up in a bright white light, which illuminated her fair skin, turned her eyes into an even brighter grey than usual, and casted light on her dark hair, so it shone in the darkness.

She walked down the long corridors, thinking she heard the voices of students, when it was only the portraits chatting or snoring.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw something move swiftly up ahead in the darkness. She couldn't quite make it out, but was sure it looked like a person, a person who did not want to be seen.

_A student out of bed, this will show Riddle that I'm just as good a Prefect as he is._

Estela's walking pace increased as she silently chased after the person. She noticed they had just entered the girl's bathroom. She was almost there when a girl came running out of the bathroom.

She froze as she saw Estela. "Come here please" Estela said softly. The girl came slowly, her head down in shame. She had brown hair, styled into pigtails, scaly skin, and large glasses.

"What are you doing out of bed?" asked Estela.

"I- I was..." She looked up at Estela, "The girls in my dormitory were picking on me, so I went to the bathroom to- to- cry..." She said in embarrassment. "Then that boy came in."

Estela's eyes narrowed, she lifter her wand to the girl's face. The light shone against the fresh tears rolling down her face.

"A boy? In the girl's bathroom?" asked Estela.

"Yes...he's been going there often." said the girl slowly. "Oh but please don't tell him I told you. He gets angry, really angry" she said, as a look of fear swept across her face.

"What's your name?" asked Estela.

"Myrtle, Myrtle Williams, fourth-year, Ravenclaw" said Myrtle.

"I'm very disappointed in you Miss Williams, especially since you're in Ravenclaw. I'll let you off this time, but I'm warning you, if I catch you out of bed again, I _will_ tell the Headmaster" warned Estela. Myrtle nodded.

"Now off to bed, and no detours" Estela said to her. She was trying to rush things because she was eager to find out who this boy in the girl's bathroom was. And he'd been going there often? She just hoped he hadn't heard her and Myrtle speaking.

She entered the bathroom, and raised her want. _Lumos Maxima_, she said in her head and the bright light from her wand shot up to the roof, lighting the bathroom.

She heard the sound of shuffling feet.

"I know you're here" She said slowly in a toneless voice. She heard another noise, which was coming from behind the great block of sinks in the middle of the floor.

"If you show yourself now, I will not tell the Headmaster" Estela bargained. She walked around the sinks; she heard the sound of feet moving as she did.

The light she had cast suddenly went out. Either this boy knew non-verbal spells, or her spell had failed, the first option was more likely.

"I would recommend that you leave now, and not tell anyone about this Miss Markorp" Said a deep, cold silvery voice. The voice was familiar, but there was something different. _Riddle._

"Riddle?" she said slowly, non-verbally casting the Lumos spell. There right in front of her stood Tom Riddle, his skin looked as white as snow in the wand light, his ice-cold blue eyes were piercing into hers, and his face was emotionless.

"What on earth are yo- ?" she stopped talking as Tom took a closer step towards her. Something was different, he looked livid, his jaw was clenched and his eyes were burning, burning right into her skin.

"Leave now" he ordered.

Estela's eyes were wide as she stared at him, her mouth open slightly. She was scared. Tom looked as though he could kill at this moment.

"No" she said, her voice shaking. Tom's eyes darted, and narrowed. "Riddle you tell me why you're here right now" she said as bravely as she could. He smirked.

"Prefect duties" He said.

"The Slytherins aren't on duty tonight" she said, as she squinted up at him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"What are you up to, Riddle?" She said, her eyes narrowing. He looked very irritated and did not answer, Estela noticed this. "You're not used to people disobeying you are you? Your charm or your power usually works for you, doesn't it?" He stepped back from her.

"You'll find I can be very..._persuasive" _he said.

"It doesn't seem to work with me" replied Estela. His face relaxed, and he looked less threatening.

"You were scared though, I saw the fear in your eyes" He said, the corner of his mouth curled. "But you're...different" he said gradually, "I find it hard to read you" he said as her walked in a full circle around Estela.

Estela hesitated before she spoke, "You're not the only one who knows Legilimency and Occlumency" she said, practically in a whisper. Tom's eyes widened slightly.

"_You?_ I had thought of that possibility, but over looked it" he replied. "You've been shielding your mind" he said as his eyes scrutinized hers. Estela said nothing.

"What I want to know is why you've been trying to read _my _mind" Estela said in a modulated tone.

Riddle simply answered, "Curiosity" his eyebrow raised, and his mouth smirking. _So he _does _find me curious. _Estela thought to herself.

"You find me curious?" she asked slowly.

"You're not like the rest. You're more like me. You don't irritate me with every single thing you do, like the rest do" He said, stopping before he realised what he was saying. Estela didn't know whether to be happy or disgusted, so she just smiled at him. They both stared into one another's eyes for a moment.

"Miss Markorp, I think it would be best if we never spoke of this again, don't you?" said Tom, he wasn't asking, he was more demanding. Estela wasn't going to argue this time. "It won't look good on _either_ of our school records."

"Of course" she said. They both left the bathroom, and Tom immediately started to walk off.

"Riddle" shouted Estela, he stopped and turned around, "goodnight" she said simply, as she turned her back, and her hair flew around and landed back in a neat position, the moonlight from the windows making it shine beautifully. Tom stood there for a moment and watched her leave as she moved so gracefully. He had a strange feeling inside of him, it wasn't any of the usual; anger, disgust or determination. He felt a warm, and he noticed his heart was beating a bit faster than usual. He had never felt anything like this before.

He shook his head, realising what it was. He looked furious with himself, as he strode off to his Common Room. He seemed to have some sort of _feelings_ for Estela.

Author's notes: _**A longer chapter than usual, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but anyway. Hmmm, I think you'll understand what Tom's up to now?;D But what does he want with Estela? Will things change now that he has slight feelings towards her? Does Estela share these feelings? I just want to say thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this story, it makes me so happy seeing that you're enjoying! Until next time, nox. :}**_


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare

Chapter 6: _Nightmare_

Tom Riddle was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, alone in complete darkness apart from the green lanterns upon the cold stone walls. He sat in his usual chair, where no one else dared sit. He was staring into nothingness, deep in thought, unknowingly turning his wand in his hands.

_She's just a girl. There's nothing special about her, you can't get distracted. She will foil your plans. Forget about her..._Hissed a voice. The voice was a deep, cold whisper, the kind that sends shivers down your spine.

_She's different, I don't know how, but she is. _Tom thought back.

_Then you must get rid of her. She is changing you already; if you get too attached to her, your rise to power will not succeed. Get rid of her. _Hissed the voice.

_I do not get attached. I feel nothing towards her. _He reassured himself, a look of disgust on his face.

_Your heart says otherwise..._ Said the voice plainly.

_I have no heart. _He spat back. The voice let out a cold, shrill laugh, before it faded away.

* * *

It was now October, and the rain was hitting hard. Estela was in her Common Room, sitting in front of the window, listening to the wind and rain hammer against it. Tiny droplets of heavy rain fell against the window, creating miniature glass ornaments. She was bored; her classes were over for today, so she decided she would go down to the Library to pick up a book to read.

She had hardly seen Tom since that incident in the Girl's Bathroom a week ago, except for in classes. Was he trying to avoid her? Thoughts had been racing around her mind ever since that night.

_What was he doing? Why did he lie? Why did he look so incredibly angry?_

As she reached the Library, she noticed it was rather more filled than usual. Everyone else must be bored too. She walked in to see Tom sitting at his usual desk in the corner, separated from the rest of the Library. This time he wasn't alone, he was surrounded by five other Slytherins. They all seemed to be discussing something and they looked like they didn't want to be heard. Estela tried not to look at them, and she really didn't want to disturb their deep conversation, so she went without hesitation to look for a book.

Tom gazed up as he saw Estela out of the corner of his eye; his eyes followed her until she was concealed behind a bookshelf. The other Slytherins around him seemed to be looking at him in uncertainty.

"Tom?" said a blond haired boy with a long pointy face and washed-out skin. Tom looked back at him swiftly.

"What, Malfoy?" replied Tom, a sound of slight annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing, you just broke off..." said Abraxas Malfoy, his eyes unable to meet Tom's.

"Yeah, as soon as you saw that Estela girl you acted as though we were invisible, as usual" said a thick looking boy with a blank stare.

"What do you mean by that, Lestrange?" Tom questioned him, his anger rising.

"Well you – no, nothing...never mind" said Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Come now Rodolphus, you were about to speak, do continue..." said Tom.

"Well, it's just..." his voice was quivering faintly, "You always stare at her...it's like..." He stopped, his eyes wide as he realised he was about to say something he'd regret.

"Yes...?" Said Tom in a low voice, his eyes were like daggers as he look intently at Rodolphus Lestrange.

"It's... it's..." he stuttered. Tom was becoming very impatient. When another stupid looking boy spoke,

"You fancy 'er don' cha?" Theodore Nott said in a strong cockney accent as he chuckled stupidly, taking a bite out of a cupcake, and chomped it loudly. Everybody's faces turned slowly to his; they all had looks of utter disbelief on their faces. They were all thinking the same thing: _What an idiot. _They were all waiting in fear at what Tom would do to him for saying that. But he did nothing. Instead he turned on the rest of them.

"Is this what you've all been thinking is it?" he said in a voice no louder than a deep whisper, he looked irate, his nostrils were flared and his eyes were dancing with repulsion. "If I so much as hear you mention her name in my presence again, I will make you feel so remorseful that you won't be able to tolerate it" he threatened them all maliciously. Without another word, he got up and left the Library.

Theodore began chuckling idiotically to himself. The other boys looked at him with raised eyebrows and open mouths.

"He definitely likes 'er doesn' he" he said, scoffing more of his cupcake, with his mouth wide open. The other boys just stared at each other before leaving him there alone, muttering things like, "How is he a pureblood?", "He's going to get himself killed one day" and, "He's so thick!"

"You're such an idiot, you know that?" said Malfoy to him coldly before he caught up with the rest of his friends.

Meanwhile, Estela was struggling to find an interesting book she hadn't already read. In the end she settled for a book on Curses, which she had read before, but had found it awfully fascinating. She saw Tom and the other Slytherin boys had left, and she was more confident to go and take the book to Madam Pyre now.

She put the book back in her bag and went to the Ravenclaw Common Room. It was surprisingly empty considering the weather outside. There were only two students there, Anthony Goodwin and Cayra Browning. Estela didn't mind being in their company, as they were the closest things to friends she had...

Anthony and Cayra were chatting to each other, but as soon as Anthony spotted Estela, his head turned immediately towards her, a grin on his face.

"Estela, come over here!" he called to her, Cayra's face dropped a little at this. Estela hesitated before going over and sitting in a chair opposite to them.

"Hello" she said awkwardly, there was no denying it; Estela wasn't very good at socializing.

"Hey" both Anthony and Cayra said simultaneously.

"So have you heard about the Halloween ball?" Anthony asked them both eagerly, glancing at Estela's eyes quickly. She shook her head.

"A ball? No, I haven't heard, sounds fun" replied Cayra excitement spreading across her face, as she fixed her golden hair.

"Yeah, it's like a proper formal event, and everybody has to bring a date" said Anthony.

"Oh, great" said Cayra

"What?" asked Anthony.

"I guess I won't be going then" she said, the excitement diminishing from her face, being replaced with a frown, as she sat back on the sofa. Estela felt like joining in at this point, and thought she'd try to reassure Cayra.

"I'm sure you'll get a date" said Estela, smiling at her, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Easy for you to say" she said under her breath. Estela looked confused. _I was merely trying to help. _She thought.

"So who are you going to ask Anthony?" Asked Cayra.

He blushed a bit, "I don't know yet, I have someone in mind...But I don't know" he said.

The three of them stayed up until 1:00am, chatting and laughing. Perhaps Estela's first taste of having true friends. All though she was quite independent, she was enjoying Anthony and Cayra's company.

She learnt more about Anthony and Cayra, about their families, and their interests. Anthony was a big Quidditch fan, and supported the Tutshill Tornados. Cayra was unexpectedly a big fan of Wizard's Chess, and claimed to be quite a good player. Estela suggested they should have a friendly game sometime.

When they realised what time it was, they all looked rather surprised, fortunately it was Friday, and they didn't have classes. They bid each other a goodnight, and went to their Dormitories. Cayra was in the same Dormitory as Estela, and they stayed up for a little while, talking.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip in two weeks, which will be the perfect time to go dress shopping" Cayra was telling Estela, whispering to be sure she wouldn't wake anyone. "You can come with me if you like; we'll help each other choose our dresses"

"Yes, that should be good" said Estela smiling, she was awfully pleased, it felt nice having someone to talk to, having a friend. "It's late, we should be getting to sleep" she added.

"Yeah, hey it was really nice getting to know you properly, Estela" said Cayra as she walked to her bed at the other end of the room.

"And you" replied Estela, as she got into her bed, smiling to herself.

* * *

_It was dark and cold, and Estela was alone in a small empty room. The door swung open, Tom Riddle stood there, his robes drenched from the vicious storm outside. He strode over to Estela, a malicious smile on his face; he pushed her against the solid stone wall roughly and ran his hand through her silky hair. Suddenly an evil grin spread across his face, and his face was shifting, changing into something hideous. Everything changed, his handsome features gone. Everything blurred, but Estela could just make out a chalk-white, skull-like face, with slits for nostrils. His eyes opened to reveal blazing crimson eyes, dancing with power. His long white fingers reached for his wand and pointed it at Estela's heart. She heard herself scream and everything turned black. _

Estela's eyes shot open, she was sweating and trembling in her bed. She sat up and looked in terror around the room, her wand raised as she panted uncontrollably. All she could see and hear were the rest of the girls in her dorm, who were sound asleep. _It was just a dream_. She said thankfully. _More like a nightmare._ She corrected herself. She saw it was still dark outside, but she didn't want to go back to sleep, she was afraid of closing her eyes in fear that see saw that terrifying _thing_ again.

What _was _that?


	7. Chapter 7: The Dress

Chapter 7: _The Dress_

The next morning Estela awoke quite early, apparently still shaken by the nightmare she had. She tried thinking of something happy to get her mind of that horrible snake like face. She thought of her time with Cayra and Anthony last night and smiled.

She walked over to the window and sat on the window sill, playing with her hair. The sky was painted cerise and the sun was just becoming noticeable over the mountains.

She started to think about the Halloween Ball the school was holding, and got excited at the thought of going dress shopping with Cayra to Hogsmeade. Suddenly the excitement vanished. Nobody had signed her permission slip. Throughout her years at Hogwarts, Estela had only been to Hogsmeade once. She went alone, and did not enjoy it, therefore decided not to join any more Hogsmeade trips.

_Oh no! _She thought. _Now I won't have a dress for the ball, and now I won't be able to go..._ She sighed. Formal wear was required for the ball. Most of Estela's non-uniform clothing were dresses, however none of them were appropriate for a formal ball.

Disheartened, she went down to the Common Room realising her appetite had gone, and sat in front of the warm blazing fire. She looked up to see the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw gazing down at her as usual. Her expression was humble, kind and reassuring. Estela smiled up at her; she had always had some kind of strange connection with the portrait. It was as though Rowena could understand her, and know how she was feeling.

The sun was fully visible now, as it cast its light over the grounds. Estela could hear the shuffling of feet above her, meaning the other students were now awakening.

Down the stairs from the boy's dormitory came Anthony. He looked half-asleep as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Estela laugh quietly to herself when she saw his hair, one part of it was sticking up, causing him to resemble a unicorn.

Their eyes met and Anthony didn't hesitate before giving her a big smile.

"Morning" he said

"Good morning. I do like your new hairstyle" She said, smiling. He looked puzzled before turning a little red in the cheeks, and flattened his hair. He was about to say something teasingly about Estela, but realised there was nothing to fault.

"So how are you?" he asked her

"Good, except I've realised I can't go to the Halloween Ball."

"What? Why not?" he replied with a furrowed brow, as he still stroked his hair to make sure it was flat.

"I don't have a dress" she said quietly.

He chuckled before adding "Well that's why you and Cayra are going dress shopping to Hogsmeade" as he patted her on the back. Estela flinched at this, which Anthony noticed, so he withdrew his hand immediately.

"I have no permission slip" she said simply.

"Oh..." he said slowly. They both stared in silence at the fire burning before them, when many more students flooded into the Common Room, before leaving for the Great Hall. Amongst these was Cayra. She spotted Estela and Anthony, and sat down in besides them.

"Morning" she said cheerfully. She noticed the look on Estela's face immediately. "What's wrong?" she asked. Estela realised she was talking to her and painted her disappointment with a mask of no emotion.

"I'm fine, it's just that I've realised I won't be going to the Halloween Ball." Cayra looked shocked and maybe even slightly sad, as she explained why.

"I have an idea! You give me money and I'll buy you a dress! Simple!" Cayra cried, grinning at Estela.

"That's considerate; however I'm particularly fussy when it comes to picking clothes." Cayra didn't argue, Estela always dressed so sophisticatedly and could see it would be hard to find her a suitable dress.

"Don't let me bore you, go and get your breakfast" she said to Cayra and Anthony.

"Aren't you coming?" replied Anthony, who had awoken from his daydream.

"No, I'm not hungry, but you two go on." Anthony and Cayra looked at each other, before leaving Estela alone in the Common Room as they went to get some breakfast.

Estela was very much looking forward to the Ball, perhaps the one social event that could have turned out well for her, and she couldn't go. She sat in the armchair and stared up at Rowena's portrait to see she was pointing at something. Estela tilted her head at her, slightly bewildered, before she looked behind her to see what she was pointing at.

The stone wall of the Common Room seemed to be vibrating. Estela directed her wand at it and started to stand before one of the large stone blocks disappeared. Thousands of tiny blue birds shot out of the hole in the wall, and flew round in a circle. Estela stood there, her eyes wide and open-mouthed, she couldn't react any other way.

The birds seemed to be forming something as their flight slowed down. Estela stood up, and there right in front of her, floating in mid-air was a striking deep blue ball gown. She looked back at Rowena's portrait to see her nodding her head towards the dress and smiling warmly at Estela.

She walked over to the dress, and as soon as she touched it, it fell from its glide and landed in her arms.

The dress was cold as it touched Estela's skin; and she ran her hand over the sleek silk material, when she came in contact with a cold, hard gem, with the initials _RR_. The dress had tiny diamonds here and there, which glittered in the morning sun.

"What do I do with it?" She asked as she stared at the stunning dress, before looking back at the portrait, which was now missing Rowena Ravenclaw. _I can't keep this_. She thought. _I'll take it to Dumbledore._

She summoned her bag from her dormitory with the _accio_ charm, before folding the dress carefully and placing it gently into the bag.

She went instantly to Dumbledore's office and saw him sitting at his desk looking very busy, marking long pieces of parchment. She even noticed an extra quill which was helping the professor mark the paperwork!

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry to bother you, I can see your busy but something extremely odd just happened", said Estela. She took out her wand and pointed it at her bag, out came the midnight-blue dress floating in mid-air in front of them both. Dumbledore simply stared wide eyed at the dress, apparently noticing the large jewel with the initials, and smiling very cunningly at Estela.

"It appeared in the Ravenclaw Common Room, sir. These tiny blue birds came out of the wall and transfigured into this dress! And, and the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, it was as though she wanted me to have it. She must have heard that I didn't have a dress for the Halloween Ball."

Estela was taken aback to see Dumbledore still smiling at her, as though he knew exactly what was going on.

"Sir..?" She said.

"You're correct as usual, Estela. Rowena Ravenclaw does want you to have this dress. Look closely at the initials on the jewel, which I feel I must point out is made from pure diamond and sapphire. The initials 'RR'; this dress belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw herself." He said, his eyes lighting up at Estela's expression of complete astonishment. "Rowena wore this dress with superiority to many important events; it is also a Ravenclaw family heirloom. It was meant to be passed down to her daughter, Helena, but due to certain measures she was not able to obtain it. It is now perceptible that Rowena hid the dress, until the next worthy person should come across it," explained Dumbledore.

"Well then surely I cannot keep it, sir! It is too valuable, and surely I am not...worthy!"

"The dress was presented to you by Rowena herself. I'm sure this tells you that you are extremely worthy..." said Dumbledore with a wink. Estela was still confused, but Dumbledore insisted she would understand before long.

As Estela walked back to her Common Room she bumped into Tom Riddle. They both came to an abrupt stop as they stared at each other for a second. Apparently neither one of them knew whether to speak or not. Estela happened to observe a similar fierce look in his eyes as she had seen in her dream. He appeared to be looking at the piece of blue fabric hanging out of Estela's bag. His eyes were hooked on the large gemstone pinned onto the material. His eyes did not move, and he appeared to be in deep thought and focus. He looked back up at Estela, with intense eyes as he held a firm gaze.

Estela looked back, her lips parted faintly at his unusual manners. She slowly stuffed the fabric from the dress back into her bag, managing to hold her gaze with Tom.

"Is everything alright, Riddle?" She asked sceptically. His facade immediately appeared and the dangerous face changed into his appealing mask with that same old grin.

"Everything is marvellous, Miss Markorp. Absolutely marvellous" he replied with a grin. It was very odd; Estela had never seen him smile like this before. There was something misleading behind that pearly white smile, something well cloaked and distant. But it was there.

"Good." She said as she scanned his face, trying to examine between the lines.

"I'll be seeing you tonight in our Astronomy lesson?" He asked with a curled lip.

"Of course.." she said

"I look forward to it" he said with a silvery quality to his voice. They both stared into one another's wise eyes, before parting ways.

_Something's wrong. Tom knows something that I don't. Something about the dress? There's something deceiving about Tom Riddle, and I'm going to find out what it is._

* * *

_**Author's notes: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I hope you all are still eager to read on! I would suggest you read back through the chapters again, just to refresh your memories!:) I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and I will try my absolute best to update regularly! Please keep on leaving reviews, and telling me your theories! I think things are starting to become a bit clearer now?:) I hope you're still enjoying the story, and let me tell you the next few chapters will be satisfactory! :D Until next time, nox. **_


	8. Chapter 8: The Bloodline

_**Chapter 8: The Bloodline**_

After Estela's odd incident with Tom Riddle, she went back to an empty Common Room and sat in her favourite chair in front of the fire. She liked sitting here as she felt safe, and this spot allowed her to think things through. She started thinking about Tom and his puzzling, complicated personality. _Why wasn't he being himself? Why does he act so charming and innocent? _

Estela tried to picture Tom in the future, when he would cause havoc in the Wizarding World. She just couldn't see it. Yes, there was something shady about Riddle, but Estela couldn't imagine him becoming a monster. She wanted to know more. She wanted to get to know the _real _Tom Riddle, not his facade.

_He's interested in me. For what reason I'm not sure, but I must use it to my advantage. _She thought. _ I must not wait any longer; I must start on my task. I must get closer to Tom Riddle._

She stared into the blistering fire as the tongues of orange danced around, as she thought of a plan.

* * *

Tom Riddle was in the Library, reading the same old book he had been reading since the first day of term. He sat in a shadowed corner, distancing himself from everyone else. He seemed frustrated, as though he was trying desperately to figure something out.

_You fool! How could you not realise this before! _Hissed a threatening cold voice; that only Tom appeared to hear.

_How was I to know! She shields her mind; she is too hard to read! She's too powerful. _Tom thought back to the voice.

_You are more powerful than her! She may have a strong bloodline, but she is nothing! _Spat the chilling voice. _She does not even know of her relations, she is oblivious._

_She will find out. That interfering Professor Dumbledore will tell her. _Retorted Tom.

_You do not know what this means, Riddle. The girl descends from two of the most powerful and extraordinary wizards of all time. She is a direct blood relative of Rowena Ravenclaw! You must realise she is even more useful to us now than ever! _Snarled the icy toned voice.

_You say _two _of the most powerful wizards...? _Questioned Tom.

_Of course! Don't you see? Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, Helena. The only man she ever cared for was the Bloody Barron! The-_

Tom cut off the voice's speech as he finished it:

_The son of Salazar Slytherin. _

_Indeed. The Baron was deeply in love with her, though she always rejected him. She stole her mother's diadem and ran off to Albania. Not many know this, but the Baron followed her. Helena started to fall for him, legend has it they had a child, and it was because of this that Helena died. The Baron was said to kill Helena as she would not return his love, and then killed himself for committing such an act; however some say he killed himself after taking his newborn child to a safe home, as he had lost his one true love. _The voice informed.

_So Miss Estela Markorp is a descendant of both Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. This means I am not the only heir. _Whispered Tom.

_It would seem not. You must make her gain your trust, Tom. With her powers you shall be the greatest sorcerer to ever live! _Screamed the icy voice as it faded away leaving behind echoes of scheming cackling.

* * *

Darkness was falling upon the Hogwarts grounds, and a full moon was visible in the sky as it illuminated the castle from above. Estela sat on the windowsill of the Common Room, isolating herself from all the chatter of the other students. Her eyes landed upon something dark soaring towards her outside. As she looked closer she saw it was a black owl with orange orbs for eyes. Estela looked around the Common Room to see everyone divulged in their own activities, and didn't seem to notice the owl pecking on the window.

She opened the window and a cold wind swept in, she quickly grabbed the piece of parchment from the bird's beak and shut the window. She watched the owl fly away into the darkness until it was no longer visible.

She opened the bit of parchment to find it was a note. She recognized the hand writing at once. The perfect swirls on every letter, the faultless penmanship. The note was from Tom Riddle.

_Dear Miss Markorp,_

_If you are not too busy, meet me on the Astronomy Tower ten minutes earlier than the lesson._

_Tom Riddle._

She crumpled up the piece of parchment and put it in her pocket. She glanced over at the grandfather clock, and noticed her Midnight Astronomy lesson would start in 15 minutes. She looked around the room suspiciously before heading for the Astronomy Tower.

Thoughts were running through Estela's head as she walked through the chilly wind across the grounds, as the moon lit her way.

As she walked up the winding staircase to the top of the Astronomy Tower, she put her hand in her pocket where her wand was, just in case she needed to retrieve it quickly.

She reached the top and was once again submerged into the bitter coldness of the wind. There was no light, apart from the moon, which bounced radiantly off her sleek shadowy hair. She stood in darkness as she watched her breath evaporate into mist in the frosty air. She lit up two basins with a nonverbal spell. She heard them roar as the flames rose tremendously out of them. She warmed herself next to one, feeling the warmth of the fire on her cold skin.

Suddenly the flames were diminished. Estela was submerged into darkness once more. Out of the shadows came Tom Riddle. He was unmistakeable, with his pallid skin, eyes like frost and jet-black hair.

"Evening," he said as he walked up to Estela.

"Hello..." she said warily.

"Forgive me, I put out the fire. You must be freezing" said Tom, noticing Estela shivering. With a flick of his hand, flames rose from the basins once more.

"Here, take my coat, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold" said Tom enchantingly. He approached Estela until they were only centimetres apart. He stared into her grey eyes and took off his coat. He put his arms over Estela's head and wrapped his coat around her shoulders. Estela didn't dare speak, move nor breathe. It was like she was frozen, all she could seem to do was stare up into his wistful eyes, which shone in the moonlight. They were so close that Estela could feel his warm breath against her cheek, her heart was racing, and she didn't know what to do.

Tom stepped back and Estela felt she was able to move again.

"There you go" said Tom in a whisper.

"Why are you doing this?" Estela asked him, as she pulled his coat more tightly around her body.

"You were freezing" said Tom simply, as though nothing had ever happened. "You must be wondering why I called you here?"

"Yes" said Estela, not able to speak more words.

"I want to thank you" he said with a smirk, "for not telling anyone about what happened in the Girl's Bathroom."

"It's fine" she replied simply.

"It will be our little secret" said Tom softly.

"Curious" said Estela, her eyes narrowing.

"What is?" He asked.

"You're up to something, Riddle, I know it."

"Up to something?" He replied with a raised brow, "Now why would I be up to something, Miss Markorp?" he leered.

"I don't know. But there's a reason you were in the bathroom. You were certainly not on Prefect duties. And I saw the way you looked at the dress in my bag, what was so interesting about it?" Said Estela.

"Ah yes, the dress. That interested me, you're correct. It looked very valuable, where did you get it?" He enquired.

"My Grandmother gave it to me." She replied, thinking quickly. Tom's eyes widened.

_Does she know? _He thought. _Has Dumbledore told her whose dress it was?_

"I see. However from what I understand, Miss Markorp, your Mother's parents are dead and no one knows where your Father's parents are." He said deviously.

"How did you know?" Estella questioned him, trying to read him.

Tom gave a long pause before simpering.

"Intuition" he said with a spark in his eye.

A moment later Professor Aurora Sinistra came up the stairs and onto the tower, followed by the rest of the Astronomy class.

"Oh! Tom , Estela! You startled me!" She chuckled. She noticed Estela wearing Tom's coat around her shoulders and gave a little smile, as though she suspected some romance was involved. Estela realised this and immediately took off the coat and handed it back to Tom.

Estela tried her best to avoid Tom throughout the whole lesson, and walked back to her Common Room as quickly as possible so that Tom wouldn't have a chance of catching up with her.

* * *

That night she found herself not being able to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she pictured Tom's handsome face close to hers, and his ice-blue eyes staring into hers as though they were hiding a thousand lies. His face was haunting her; it just wouldn't leave her mind.

_GET OUT! _She screamed in her head.

* * *

Meanwhile Tom was still awake in the Slytherin Common room sitting in the dark, his face illuminated with the green lanterns hung on the cold stone wall.

_Well done, Riddle... She cannot stop thinking about you. You have done well; she will soon believe you have feelings for her. _Said the slippery voice, which faded away into nothing.

Tom looked at the coat on the armchair which Estela had worn earlier in the night. He put it on his lap and stroked the collar. He smelt the faint tones of perfume which had rubbed off on his coat from Estela. It smelt sweet, floral and mysterious. He held it to his face as he took in her scent for awhile. He closed his eyes and he saw her smooth pale skin, her soft pink lips and her alluring misty eyes staring back at him.

Yes, Estela would soon believe that Tom had feelings for her. He was a good actor, a very good actor indeed. But was he acting?

_**Author's Notes: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I think I'm going to enjoy writing the next one even more! It should be up by tomorrow, possibly even tonight as I am that excited to write it!**_

_**Please leave your reviews, it really helps me! Constructive criticism is welcomed; I'm always looking for ways to improve my story!**_

_**So what do you all think so far? Which is your favourite chapter? Who is your favourite character? Did you see the connection between Estela and Rowena Ravenclaw? :D**_

_**Until next time, nox.**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Halloween Ball

_**Chapter 9: The Halloween Ball**_

Tonight was the night. The night the students at Hogwarts eagerly awaited, The Halloween Ball. Every student from third year onward was to dress in formal wear, get a date and dance at the traditional ball. The ball was only hosted once every 7 years, so this would be Estela's first time attending.

Estela and Cayra were in the Prefect Common Room both staring at their ball dresses as though they were in love. They both sighed deeply and smiled at each other.

"Tonight is going to be perfect!" squealed Cayra. Estela smiled and nodded.

"Even though I still don't have a date..." said Estela glumly. Even though Estela wasn't much of a social person, deep down she really wanted tonight to be special. But how could it be special if she didn't have a date?

Cayra pouted before touching Estela's shoulder considerately, "It's hard to believe, really. But don't worry, you're going to look so stunning tonight that all the boys will be asking you to be their date!" said Cayra.

Estela was originally going to ask Anthony to be her date, but she'd left it too late, he'd already asked Cayra.

The girls both put their dresses back into their bags and sat for awhile. All the day's lessons had been cancelled due to the ball, so there was nothing particular they could do.

"Shall we start getting ready?" Cayra asked, seeming very excited.

"Why not" replied Estela, smiling.

They both went into separate bathrooms in the empty Prefect Common Room and started getting themselves ready for the ball.

Cayra was finishing off her makeup until she was satisfied that it looked perfect. She slipped into her bright pink dress which had a hoop-skirt underneath which made her dress puff out below her waist. Her golden hair was slightly wavy and she had put a charm on it to make miniature little roses grow out of her hair here and there. She wore sparkling silver high heels, which made her look much taller that usual.

"Estela!" she called, "are you ready?"

"No not yet. You go on. I'll meet you outside the Great Hall." Estela called back. Estela was almost finished, but was startled when she looked at the clock. She had been getting herself ready for three hours! The ball was going to start in ten minutes! She quickly finished off her hair by putting a setting charm on it to make sure it stayed in place, she put on her gorgeous dangling pearl earrings and slipped into her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. Estela had never seen beauty in herself before, when everyone else seemed to. But tonight she felt beautiful for the first time.

Every student was impatiently waiting outside the Great Hall for the doors to open. Everyone looked so happy all dressed up in dress robes, beautiful gowns and tuxedos, arm in arm with their date. Everyone was chatting so loudly that nobody could hear what one another were saying. Suddenly the chatter died down, so quickly you'd think that someone had just been murdered. Everyone seemed to be looking in the same direction, at the top of the grand staircase where Estela was standing.

She felt the eyes upon her, it felt strange, no one was speaking. Everyone simply watched as she walked down the stairs so elegantly.

Her hair was tied back neatly, with a few pieces hanging down at the side of her face to frame it; it bounced as she took each step. Her eyes were well defined with hints of black and dark blue, her cheeks a delicate bronze, and her lips a pale nude colour. Her dark blue strapless dress looked beautiful, the silk swayed gently with her every move. The dress was tight at Estela's waist, but flowed out perfectly down to the floor. The light from the torches on the wall flickered against the midnight blue dress, making it look like a lively ocean. The tiny little diamonds placed here and there shone in the light. Rowena Ravenclaw's blue gemstone sat proudly on the side of her waist, finishing off the look.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs all Estela could hear were people whispering amongst each other, while they still stared at her. All though this happened in slow motion in her head, the moment was soon over. The Headmaster came along dressed in very old looking dress robes and opened the door to the Great Hall. The noise was soon back, along with the sound of shuffling feet as everyone stuffed their way into the Great Hall.

Cayra and Anthony managed to push their way through the crowd to Estela. They were both staring at her open mouthed.

"Wow" said Cayra, "I didn't think it was possible but you've done it!" She said.

"Done what?" said Estela confusedly.

"You've _actually_ managed to make yourself even more beautiful!" She said, smiling at Estela. She smiled back as she noticed how stunning Cayra looked.

"Never mind me, look at you! You look stunning!"

"Thank you" Cayra said, blushing.

"And Anthony, you look very dashing!" She said with a smile. He was dressed in a grey tuxedo with a red bowtie. He did not answer; he simply continued to stare open mouthed at Estela. Cayra rolled her eyes at him.

"For Merlin's sake Anthony! Snap out of it!" She said as she clicked her fingers in front of his eyes.

He shook his head and cleared his throat before going bright red. "You look...wow" he said.

"Thanks Anthony..." Estela said with a sympathetic smile.

"I thought you weren't coming to the ball?" He said with a minor frown on his face.

"Well I managed to get a dress, so here I am!" Estela replied.

"Ok then, let's go and have a good time!" Said Cayra, beaming.

They all entered the Great Hall to see everyone dancing with their partners, all smiling and looking happy. Cayra and Anthony didn't even hesitate. They were heading to the middle of the large crowd to dance together.

Estela looked around to see she was the only one who was alone. She sighed and went to sit at a table, as she watched everybody having fun.

She looked to the other corner of the Hall and saw a shady figure standing in the corner. He also appeared to be alone. He was leaning against the stone wall with his black tuxedo jacket swung over his shoulder, wearing a white shirt which exhibited his defined body hidden underneath.

_Wait..._ She thought. _Could it be? No... Tom!?_

In fact it was. She immediately recognised his stone hard glare as their eyes met. He straightened up before he walked steadily out of the hall, having one last glance at Estela before he exited.

Estela couldn't resist; she followed him.

_I never knew he had such a... body. _ She thought. She went out of the Hall and saw his shadow heading outside. She walked as quietly as she could, but her heels made it hard as they echoed across the deserted corridors.

"Following me I see?" Spoke a soft voice from behind Estela. She quickly turned around to see Tom leaning against a wall again, apparently having hidden from her.

"I wasn't following you" she contradicted.

"Of course you weren't" Tom said as a smirk spread across his face. Estela couldn't stop her eyes from drifting over Tom's well defined body, whose muscular shape was clearly visible through his thin white shirt. He noticed this and smirked at her, a sense of humour on his face.

"Well well, checking me out are we Miss Markorp?" He sneered. Estela's eyes widened and her eyes shot straight back up to his.

"You wish" she said, grinning. Tom's smirk turned into a half smile, as though Estela had actually amused him. His eyes scanned up and down her body quickly, before they held a steady gaze with her eyes.

"I must say, you look rather different" he said, with his head tilted to one side as he looked over her once more. Estela felt his eyes scan quickly over places she'd rather him not look at. She was becoming breathless, her heart was racing as she stood there staring at him.

"How so?" she murmured.

Tom took a step towards her and touched her cheek with his surprisingly warm hand. She felt her skin burn, in a good way, at the hands of his gentle touch.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in her ear.

Estela closed her eyes as she felt his breath against her neck. She felt so weak; it was as though she was floating. She looked into his gleaming eyes then down at his well defined lips, which looked so soft. He was so close to her, but he was coming closer. She was sure he was about to kiss her. He closed his eyes and Estela watched. It was going to happen, she felt weightless...

She was suddenly dragged back down to earth by Tom's eyes darting back open, as he stepped away from Estela. He heard a wolf whistle from down the corridor, followed by laughter. Tom turned around and saw Abraxas Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Rodolphus Lestrange chuckling to themselves. They hadn't yet noticed who it was they laughed at. Little did they know they had just made fun of Tom Riddle. Before they could notice, Tom turned back to Estela, looked deep into her eyes and stroked her cheek.

"Go" he whispered tenderly. Estela stood there for a moment. "Go now" he said, his voice becoming sterner. She ran off down the corridor with one last glance at Tom. The last thing she saw was him striding up to the boys. All she remembers hearing is their laughter stopping as they realised who it was, and then complete silence.

She was back in the Ravenclaw Common Room, her heart still beating so quickly from what had just happened. She wondered what Tom would do to the boys. He wouldn't hurt them; they're his friends, or whatever they call themselves. Or would he?

She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had almost _kissed _Tom Riddle! She was furious with herself, but she knew that deep down the wanted it to happen. At least she could tell Dumbledore now that she was getting somewhere with the task. She was definitely getting closer to Tom.

She sat in her usual place in front of the fireplace. She looked up at the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, to see her smiling at her watery eyed.

"Thank you for the dress. It's beautiful" Estela said gently. Estela had never heard this particular portrait speak before, so when she did, she was naturally shocked.

"The dress may be beautiful, my dear, but the one who wears it brings out its innermost beauty." Said Rowena in a voice so kind and soft it could send a crying baby to sleep.

Estela stared bewilderedly at the painting. Rowena gave a gently laugh.

"You are wonderful, my dear. So wise and considerate, never change. You are a true Ravenclaw." Said Rowena as the beamed down at Estela.

Estela thought Rowena meant the House Ravenclaw, but little did she know that Rowena was talking about the Ravenclaw family.

* * *

The next morning Estela woke up to find she had fallen asleep in the arm chair. She was still in her dress and heels too. She quickly ran upstairs, had a shower and got dressed into her school robes.

She heard her stomach rumble, and realised she was absolutely starving. She went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she passed the hospital wing she heard hushed voiced coming from within. The voices sounded sad and worried.

"Oh Armando, who could have done this?" She heard an anxious woman's voice ask.

"I do not know, Joanne" Replied the Headmaster.

Joanne was Hogwarts' nurse in the hospital wing, they both sounded very scared. Something bad must have happened. Tom's name immediately popped into Estela's head. Estela listened at the door to try and hear what had happened.

"I'll tell you Headmaster, these boys are lucky to be alive. Very powerful magic was used here, they'll be staying here for awhile" said the nurse.

Estela heard quick footsteps from down the corridor, and hid out of sight behind a statue immediately.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore. Do you have any theories?" Asked the nurse.

"By simply glancing at these students, I have a fair few theories, Joanne. These boys were not meant to be killed; the culprit simply wanted them to suffer. And I'm afraid suffer they shall." said Professor Dumbledore in a low voice.

"Who could have done this, Albus?" asked Dippet.

"I have some names in mind; however one mustn't jump to conclusions without evidence." said the Professor.

Estela still had a tiny bit of hope left within her that Tom had not done this. She had no idea who the victims were. As she walked passed the Hospital Wing, she had a quick glance inside. Her heart sank.

Lying there pale and motionless were Abraxas Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Rodolphus Lestrange.

_**Author's Notes: I was really excited to write this chapter, and I really enjoyed it! I'm also really looking forward to writing another upcoming chapter ;) **_

_**Don't forget to leave your reviews! Your opinions mean a lot to me!**_

_**Next chapter should hopefully be up by tomorrow. **_

_**Until next time, nox!**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Room of Requirement

Chapter 10: _The Room of Requirement _

Tom Riddle sat in the Common Room alone, as he usually did when he needed time to think.

_What are you doing to me, Markorp? _He thought to himself. Tom had never felt like this before. He felt as though he must protect Estela and make sure no harm would ever come to her. But the slippery voice which spoke to him so often had other plans for her.

_You are weak. _Hissed the voice inside Tom's mind. _You will never rise to power you feeble fool. You are meant to be using the girl, not falling for her! _Screeched the voice.

_How dare you speak to me like that! I am superior to you! _ Tom cautioned the voice.

Tom hated showing weakness, but he just couldn't help it. There was something about Estela that made him wonder, something he just couldn't work out.

Tom didn't need the spine-chilling voice bothering him right now. He needed time to think, he was confused. How could a girl be making him feel this way? Tom whispered something under his breath, and the eerie voice seemed to disappear.

He remembered what had almost happened earlier. He had almost kissed her, and he wanted to, he really wanted to. He remembers feeling something strange, something he'd never really noticed before; his heart beating quickly in his chest. He remembers touching her soft cheek, and gazing into her hazy grey eyes, which he fell into so deeply. He remembers smelling her perfume once more, and how he let it fill his lungs.

_Am I in...Love? _He thought to himself. He despised the word. Love. In Tom's opinion there was no such thing as love, only power and knowledge. He dismissed the thought, and convinced himself that he only tried to kiss her as to gain her trust; to later on use her for what he needed. However, he couldn't seem to find a reason as to why he was feeling the way he did. He couldn't explain why his heart beat a little faster when he saw her. He couldn't explain why he wanted to watch over her so desperately. He couldn't explain why Estela did these things to him. But deep down, even though he chose to disregard it, he liked it.

* * *

Estela was in her potions class, taught by Professor Horace Slughorn, a short man with a shiny bald head, prominent eyes, a large belly and an enormous silvery walrus-like moustache. Estela was one of his favourite students, along with Tom. Estela was in the midst of brewing a Draught of Peace when she felt a certain pair of eyes watching her. She knew Tom was watching her. She didn't look up though; they hadn't said a word to each other since the kiss that never happened.

Tom watched her from across the room. She looked so innocent. He wondered what she was thinking as she looked to be in deep concentration. Reading someone's thoughts was easy for Tom, except on Estela. She also knew Legilimens and Occlumency, so she could easily defend her mind. He watched her taking so much care in making sure her potion was brewed to perfection. He wanted to talk to her; he wanted to make an impression on her.

Once everyone had finished brewing their potions, Professor Slughorn praised Tom and Estela for brewing the draught to perfection.

"A few drops of this and all of us in this room would be in total harmony with each other." He said joyfully. "Well done you two!"

As Estela walked out of the class, she was stopped by three Slytherin girls who were waiting for her. The girl in the middle seemed to be the head of the little group, and apparently wanted something with Estela. The girl was slim, had bouncing black curls, and sharp bottle green orbs for eyes.

"Well well" said the pretty-faced girl with the lively black hair "We've been hearing rumours about you" she declared, as a leer stretched across her face, the two other girls by her side were also looking very smug. The girl held a firm gaze with Estela, as she took a step closer towards her.

Estela stared straight back at her.

"And what might these rumours be, Astrea?" asked Estela in an uncertain tone.

Astrea Black was a pure-blood wizard and was very popular amongst the Slytherins for her strong and 'noble' family background.

"Well, we hear you've been doing quite a bit with Tom Riddle" she concluded, looking up and down at Estela.

"Let me give you some advice, Markorp. Stay away from Tom. And if you're stupid enough to think he actually likes you, well you can think again." said Astrea as she bared her teeth with an enraged look on her face. The two girls behind Astrea sniggered, as though they were in deep amusement.

"Tom is mine" she whispered threateningly to Estela, "and if you so much as think as taking him away from me, you'll be sorry" she said as she looked at Estela in disgust. Estela didn't answer back, she just stood there with her eyebrows raised, in complete disbelief at what had just happened.

_Great_. Estela thought. _I've just gotten on the bad side of Astrea Black. If she hates me, then soon enough everybody will start hating me. _

"Not so full of pride now are you, Markorp" said Astrea with a grin on her face.

"Don't you have something better to do, Miss Black?" asked a deep voice from behind Estela. Astrea and the two girls' eyes widened at the sight of Tom.

"Yes, I was just having a chat with Markorp" she said, flurrying her eyes at Tom, before giving Estela a quick cold glare.

"Well Miss Markorp and I are very busy. We do not have time to stay and chat." Said Tom as he put his hand on Estela's lower back and guided her forward to walk away with him. Estela felt a sudden rush of heat spread across her back, and she watched Astrea's mouth drop open as she watched in complete jealousy as Tom guided her away with his hand at her waist.

Once they were out of sight of the girls, Estela looked up at Tom.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, smiling up at him.

He kept looking straight forward as his lip curled. "They were bothering you. What did Miss Black say?" He asked her curiously.

"She told me to stay away from you, or I'd regret it." said Estela with a laugh.

"Yes, she has always had a..thing for me." He said. "But no matter, she won't bother you if you're with me" he said.

"But that's the exact opposite of what she wanted" Estela said. Tom looked down at her at his side, only now noticing his hand was still placed on her lower back, he removed it slowly before an amused expression was upon his face.

"Are you afraid, Miss Markorp?" He said mischievously.

"No!" Estela immediately retorted. Wondering why he had removed his hand from her. He grinned at her before coming to a stop in an empty corridor.

Estela hadn't been paying attention as to where Tom was taking her, she only just realised that he had led her to the seventh floor.

Tom walked away from Estela, and stepped closer to the stone wall. He appeared to be in deep concentration as he paced back and forth in front of the wall three times, then he stopped. He looked up at Estela and grinned. A door was appearing on the wall behind Tom.

"I want to show you something" He told Estela as he opened the door, and held out his hand.

Estela took his hand as he escorted her into a large room. Estela looked around the room in awe. A huge fireplace stood on a stone wall, hung proudly above was a portrait of a malevolent looking man dressed in green robes with black hair. He sat proudly in an emerald green chair with some sort of necklace hanging on his chest with the letter 'S' upon it.

To the left and right of the room was shelf after shelf of books, towering extremely high above Estela. In the middle of the room were two green sofas and one master-chair in front of the fireplace.

"Impressive isn't it?" Tom said in a superior tone.

"Quite" muttered Estela as she looked around at this incredible place.

"I thought you'd like it" said Tom, "I designed it myself."

Estela only just realised; she had never seen this room before, nor even heard of an appearing door at Hogwarts.

"What is this place?" She asked him suspiciously.

"A place my mind has devised for when I want to be alone. It is only I who has discovered this room. I can turn it into anything I want." He said notably. "I call it the Room of Requirement" he added.

"It's amazing" said Estela. "Look at all these books!" She sighed, as her thirst for knowledge was becoming dehydrated.

"Yes, these are books you won't find at the Hogwarts Library..." He smirked.

She walked over to the armchair by the fireplace to see the frayed black book she had seen Tom concentrating on. She rubbed the dust off the faded black leather to see the title _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ written upon the cover.

"Why do you read this?" She asked him, not understanding why he would want to know about the darkest kinds of magic in the Wizarding World. "I've seen you reading it so many times" she said as she picked up the book and took it over to Tom.

Tom's eyes darted towards the book, Estela wasn't meant to see it. He took it out of her hands and slid it into his robe pocket. "It just took my interest" he said as though it was no big deal.

"Can I have a look at it?" asked Estela, for the sole purpose of seeing Tom's reaction.

"No." He said slowly, in a deep voice.

"I thought not" responded Estela. She had heard of this book before. It apparently contained the darkest and most horrific types of magic known to mankind. She wondered what Tom was using it for, and why he scanned the pages with such intense awareness.

"Did you use a spell from this book to do what you did to Malfoy, Lestrange and Nott?" Estela asked Tom carefully, holding a steady gaze with him.

"Perhaps..." he said slowly, his incisive eyes watching Estela.

"You can come here if you like" said Tom slowly, "if you ever feel like reading, or just want to think." He suggested. "All you must do is walk past the wall outside three times and picture this room as though you desperately need it." He informed Estela.

"Thank you" Estela said kindly as she smiled at Tom.

"Well I think I'd better be off" announced Estela.

"Of course" said Tom simply.

"Thank you for everything..." She said, hesitating slightly. Tom looked at her in a reserved way. He wasn't sure what she was thanking him for, and he wasn't sure how to respond.

He simply nodded with his eyebrows raised.

He watched Estela leave, with one last glance at him. "See you later, Tom" she said with a small smile. As she closed the door a surprised look fell upon his face. She had never addressed him as Tom before. She had always called him Riddle, and he had always called her Miss Markrop.

Tom was unsure as to what was happening. He didn't like not knowing things. He wanted to know more about Estela, and he needed his Death Eaters in order to find out more.

* * *

Tom waited in the Room of Requirement until it was 6 o'clock, when everybody would be in the Great Hall eating their dinner. Tom walked through the shadowy corridors, a look of determination upon his face. He walked slowly up to the doors of the Hospital Wing. He needed his strongest Death Eaters for this task, and coincidentally they were immobilised and in great pain because of him.

He peered into the candlelit room, to make sure Madam Joanne Pummet was not inside. When the coast was clear, he approached the three only occupied beds in the room. He glared down at the pain stricken bodies, with no guilt or remorse whatsoever.

He took out his wand and pointed it at Abraxas Malfoy's chest. He closed his eyes and recited a spell which appeared to require high amounts of skill and power.

"_Sana hoc interne tenebris anima de maledicto super eam. Morbi plena animi dolorem semel lucem_." He spoke. When he opened his eyes, he watched a luminous burst of yellow light come out of his wand, and travel up through Malfoy's cold paralysed body.

A moment later Malfoy's eyes shot open as he sat up quickly gasping for air. He was struggling to catch his breath, but as soon as he saw Tom's frustrated face looking down at him, Malfoy froze, wide eyed and began to tremble.

"My- my- my Lord" Malfoy stuttered, "forgive me, p- p- please forgive me, My Lord. I was not aware that it was y- you." He said, his hands shaking. Tom stared at him in disgust.

"Shut up you pathetic fool" Tom whispered darkly. "I require you for a task" he said. Malfoy looked up at him anxiously. "Come with me" Tom ordered, as he began to walk out of the Hospital Wing. Abraxas tried to get up from his bed, but felt a stabbing pain within himself, and he curled over in agony as he let out a moan full of pain.

Tom looked over his shoulder, "Be quiet, nobody must hear us!" Tom said, enraged. "Get up, come on!" He commanded.

"My Lord, I cannot." Abraxas howled.

Tom clenched his fists and strode up to Malfoy, dragging him up off the hospital bed by his collar. Malfoy whimpered, clenching his hands to his stomach and chest.

"The pain will wear off shortly" Tom said coldly. He saw Malfoy look up at him, watery eyed. He saw into his mind and saw so much pain. Tom looked at him for a moment. "Take your time, but try to keep up with me. I must not be seen escorting you from the Hospital Wing. Do you understand?" He said in a deep voice. Malfoy nodded and watched Tom stride out of the room, as he did his best to hobble after him.

They eventually reached the Prefect's Common Room. Tom opened the door and saw Hufflepuff's head boy sitting there drinking tea.

"Ah Tom how are you?" He asked merrily. Tom rolled his eyes; he didn't have time to be charming right now.

"Leave" he instructed the boy. He looked astoundingly at Tom, appearing to have choked on his tea.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the Hufflepuff boy.

"Leave! Now!" Tom bellowed at him. The boy quickly got up from his seat, collected his things and rushed out of the room. Just as he was passing Tom, he pointed his wand at the Hufflepuff who was just about to leave the room.

"Obliviate", he said quietly. He couldn't afford having the boy running off and telling people about how Tom had behaved. When the door was closed he sat down in the armchair in front of the fire, and signalled for Malfoy to sit in the chair opposite to him.

Malfoy looked much better by now, Tom's spell had apparently finished healing him, and the colour was now back in his face, although he still seemed very shaky around Tom.

"I want you to find out more about Estela Markorp." Tom told Malfoy. "We know she is a very skilled witch, but I want to test her. I have never seen her trying to defend herself from danger."

"What must I do, my Lord?" Asked Malfoy.

"I want you to threaten her, torture her if you must" Tom told him " but do not kill her or severely hurt her, do you hear me?" he said grimly. "Do anything you must in order to get her to fight back at you."

"Anything, my Lord?" He enquired.

"Yes anything" said Tom, eyeing Malfoy.

"Can I...p- play with her?" He asked.

Tom's eyes shot up immediately and he stood up from his seat. "You will not so much at think of touching her in that sort of way" he said severely. Malfoy cowered in his seat.

"I want to test her, to see how powerful she really is. I must warn you though, Malfoy. She is a _very_ skilled witch, almost as skilled as me. She might seriously harm you." He informed Malfoy with a smirk on his face. Malfoy nodded.

"I will lead her to the third floor, and that is where you will be waiting for her." said Tom. They both got up and left the Common Room.

* * *

Estela was in the Great Hall with Cayra and Anthony, when she heard an unnatural hiss of a voice echoing inside her head.

"_Blood. Powerful blood. I smell it. I need it."_

She looked around the Hall to see everyone acting normally, apparently unaware of the voice. Cayra and Anthony saw Estela looking around.

"Estella? Are you alright?" Anthony asked her, appearing to be concerned.

"Don't you hear it?" She asked them, puzzled.

"Hear what?..." Cayra asked slowly, glancing worriedly at Anthony.

"That, that voice" Said Estela.

She froze as she heard the icy voice speak again.

"_Come to me, girl. Find me oh great one" _it hissed.

Estela got up from her seat and walked out of the Hall quickly.

"Estela! Where are you going?!" Cayra shouted after her. She did not look back; she had to find out where this bizarre voice was coming from.

She followed the voice, as it became louder and louder. She kept looking around, but could see no sign of anyone in the deserted halls. She came to a halt on the third floor, when the sinister voice disappeared. Instead, she heard the voice of Abraxas Malfoy from behind her.

"Careful, Markorp, a girl like you shouldn't be wandering the castle alone. You never know what dangers await you" said Abraxas.

Estela turned around quickly, wand in her hand, pointing it straight at Malfoy. She saw him standing there a sly grin on his face with his wand also raised, and pointing at Estela's chest.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked him tonelessly.

"I want to play a little game" he said, as he paced around her, Estela watching his every move.

"I have no time for games" she said.

"Then let's make this quick, shall we?" he said mischievously. His eyes flickered with delight,

"Cruci-'' he began to say, but Estela was too quick for him. She had non-verbally cast the Impediment curse, which caused Malfoy to be sent flying backwards and crash into the stone wall behind him.

He got up quickly and raised his wand to Estela, "Incendio!" He shouted, causing burst of flames to shoot out of his wand and head directly towards Estela. With a simple flick of her wand, the flames bounced back at Malfoy, but he managed to dodge them by rolling out of the way.

_Incarcerous _Estela thought, and ropes came shooting out of her wand, tying Malfoy's hands and legs together.

"Expelliarmus" she muttered, and Malfoy's wand came flying towards Estela. She pointed her wand at it and sent it soaring down the corridor.

"Mobilicorpus" she said, her wand pointing at the tied up Malfoy. His body lifted off the ground a few inches, and Estela walked up to him, wand in her hand and pointed it at his face.

"Don't you ever come near me again" she said as she looked at him with disgust.

"Stupefy" she mumbled and Malfoy fell to the ground, unconscious. She sat beside him and pointed her wand to his temple.

"Obliviate" she whispered. Estela got up quickly and ran out of sight. She was ashamed of herself, what had she done? She told herself she only did it in self-defence, which was true. But she felt horrible.

Out of the shadowy corridor walked Tom Riddle. A smirk on his face as he looked down at the unconscious Malfoy, still tied up on the floor. "Interesting" he said, "She is a Parselmouth."

_**Author's Notes: Well what did you think of this chapter? It's considerably longer than most of my other chapters, so I hope that's a good thing?:) **_

_**I just want to thank CAMIvH for reviewing the story so many times! I'm so glad you're enjoying!**_

_**Please feel free to leave your reviews. Send me your opinions, it really helps!**_

_**I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter, and should be up later today!**_

_**Until next time, nox.**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Murder of The Mudblood

Chapter 11: _The Murder of The Mudblood_

Estela sat thinking about what had happened between her and Abraxas Malfoy. He had tried to use an unforgiveable curse on her, but thankfully Estela was quick enough to protect herself.

She had left him there alone, unconscious and tied up. She felt a terrible guilt building up inside her.

_I should go back to him, and untie the ropes at least._ She thought.

She threw on her robe and snuck out of the Common Room. She had to be quiet in case the school's caretaker caught her out of bed. She walked up the staircases to the third floor as quietly as she could. Once she had reached the corridor where she had left Malfoy she stopped dead in her tracks.

He wasn't there. She cast the lumos spell and looked around the floor for his wand, which she had forced somewhere down the corridor. It also was nowhere to be seen.

He couldn't have recovered so quickly, it was only a few hours since she had put the spell on him. Someone must have found him. She started to panic, wondering if she would be caught.

She started heading back to the Common Room quietly when she saw a silvery light moving from around a corner, it was heading towards Estela.

_Oh no. _She thought.

She hid in the shadows and waited. She could see the light approaching her from the corner of her eye.

"Estela do not fear, it's just me." Spoke a calming voice.

Estela looked up to see the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw looking at her.

"Oh" she said with a slight sigh of relief.

"Estela I must warn you of something" said Helena, seeming troubled, "a man once loved me, he loved me so deeply, but I did not feel the same. He tried and tried to get me to return his feelings, but I couldn't. Looking back I realise I was just selfish, thinking myself to be superior. I broke his heart, tore his soul until he ended up going mad. He killed me in his anger. Then killed himself." Helena told Estela, her eyes wide as she gazed into the distance, as though she was re-living her past memories.

Estela looked at her, thinking what she could mean.

"Riddle does not love you, Estela. Do not trust him. He is just like I was, unable to love. Too selfish and arrogant. I do not want you to come to the same fate as me."

Estela gave her a questioning stare, feeling quite appalled. It was none of Helena's business to interfere with Estela's life. Also who said anything about Tom loving her...?

"I know of your task, Estela" she said to her giving her a comforting look. Estela did not return it; instead she gave her a cold glare.

"I'm not surprised you know, you've been stalking me since I arrived here!" Estela spat.

"Just be warned." Whispered Helena in a voice so bitter, it seemed unnatural, even for a ghost. "He is scheming. I've been keeping an eye on him, and he is different. He does not care for anyone." She informed.

"That may be, but I have no interest in him caring for me. I believe it's alright to be in love with someone who doesn't love you back, as long as they deserve your heart." Said Estela, as she looked up at Helena's dissatisfied face, and walked back to her Common Room.

* * *

The next day Estela caught up with Tom in the corridor.

"Hello, Tom" she greeted.

"Good day, Miss Markorp" Tom replied.

"Tom I want to show you something..." she said, slightly uncomfortably. Tom looked down at her by his side, with a furrowed brow. Estela saw the look on his face and continued,

"I just thought, since you showed me the-," she looked around to see if anybody was listening, "The Room of Requirement, I thought I'd show you something." She said mysteriously.

Tom watched her hesitantly, before he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Alright then."

"Good" said Estela contently, "Meet me outside Ravenclaw Tower at midnight."

Tom stared curiously at her, baffled as to what she could want to show him. He nodded slowly before watching her stroll away.

Estela was walking back to the Ravenclaw Tower after finishing her lessons. She decided to take a detour and walk through the first floor. As she turned a corner, she heard a faint weeping sound coming from down the hallway. She stopped to see what it was, before she realised it was coming from the Girl's Bathroom. She slowly walked down the corridor, hearing the tiny whimpering becoming louder.

"Hello?" she said softly as she walked into the bathroom and looked around. The crying stopped as she spoke, but was followed by a few sniffling noises and sighs coming from one of the bathroom stalls.

"It's ok" spoke Estela kindly, "I just want to know if you're alright."

"Y- Yes," replied a trembling voice.

"What's your name?" Estela asked, slowly walking closer to the stall. There was no answer. "Please? You can tell me what's wrong if you like." Estela said comfortingly. She heard the lock on the door of the stall clicking, and it opened slowly. Out of the stall came a squat student with dark lank hair with a fringe, pimples and thick glasses. Her eyes were a burning red and her face was wet with tears. Estela recognised this girl; this was the Ravenclaw student that Estela had caught out of bed a few weeks back. She remembers the girl was also crying then, too.

"Myrtle? That's your name isn't it?" Asked Estela.

The girl nodded, as the dried her tears with her sleeve.

"What's the matter?" She asked Myrtle with concern. Myrtle hesitated, before looking up at Estela with vast amounts of misery in her eyes.

"It's silly really." She said, "It's just that this girl was making fun of me. She called me fat and ugly, and then made fun of my glasses." She confessed with a sob.

"That's terrible! Don't you listen to her, Myrtle. Don't let her upset you, show her you're strong." Estela said, smiling understandingly at her. "Who was she?" Asked Estela.

"Nobody" said Myrtle, shaking her head.

"Well if you tell me, I could get her into a lot of trouble," bargained Estela. Myrtle still didn't give an answer.

Estela looked into Myrtle's eyes, before moving through into her mind. Images of a dirty-blonde haired girl with a round freckled face, with a Slytherin badge on her robes flashed inside Myrtle's mind. Estela had seen this girl before, and had often caught her calling other students names.

"Hornby. Olive Hornby. It was her wasn't it?" Said Estela. Myrtle's eyes looked up quickly in disbelief, her lips parted slightly.

"How did you know?" she asked, seeming to be surprised.

"I just know some things..." said Estela, shrugging her shoulders. "Well don't worry, Myrtle, I'll report her to one of the Professors. I'm sure she will get a detention." Estela said mischievously. "And next time you see her, give her your finest smile, that's what will annoy her the most."

"Thank you" Myrtle said gratefully. As Estela got up to leave, she looked back at Myrtle, she was heading back to the stall.

"Aren't you coming?" Estela asked her.

"No, I think I'll stay here for awhile..." She said with a shy smile, before closing the stall door behind her.

Estela decided to leave her in peace. At least she had made Myrtle feel better, and she felt good about it.

* * *

It was drawing closer to midnight, and Estela stood in her dormitory with Cayra who was lounging on her bed.

"Please tell me where you're going! And don't say prefect duties, because I know you don't have them tonight because Anthony would be going with you!" begged Cayra.

"No" said Estela, laughing to herself.

"Oh come on! At least tell me who you're going with!"Cayra said, getting frustrated.

"No" replied Estela with a smile.

"Why is it a secret?" Cayra asked Estela as she flopped backwards onto her pillow.

"Because you won't like what I have to say..." Estela said slowly. Cayra immediately darted back up.

"Oh you've made me want to know even more now!" She sulked.

"Fine!" said Estela, knowing that Cayra would never give up, "I'm meeting Tom Riddle..." She said, unable to look at Cayra. There was a moment of silence where Cayra just stared at Estela, and Estela stared at the floor.

"No...Way!" Cayra said slowly, "Are you feeling ok?" She asked her, her brow raised and her head tilted to the side. "But you've never even spoken to him before!" Said Cayra, confused. Estela glanced up at her quickly. Cayra saw this and instantly enquired, "Or have you!?"

"Yes... Quite a lot actually," said Estela, feeling quite guilty as she had never spoken to Cayra or Anthony about Tom before.

"Oh my gosh! Are you two...? Like a thing or something?" She asked, needing to know every detail.

"No! God no! It's nothing like that!" Estela said at once. Cayra squinted at her, a grin brewing on her face.

"Ok then..." Cayra said sarcastically, winking at Estela.

"Seriously, we're just...Friends. Well, not really friends... We just kind of talk."

"And you don't have any feelings for him then?" Asked Cayra.

"No! Absolutely not!" Estela replied, lying to Cayra, but also to herself.

"Huh, I see. So that's why you've spent the last 20 minutes in front of the mirror smoothing down that same section of hair which has been perfectly smooth for 15 minutes?" Said Cayra teasingly, grinning widely at Estela.

Estela hadn't noticed she'd been doing it, until now.

"Be quiet," Estela said with a timid smile.

"So where are you going with him?" Cayra asked.

"I'm not telling you" said Estela as she walked out of the dormitory. She heard Cayra shouting "Well you're going to tell me everything when you get back!"

When she reached the bottom of Ravenclaw Tower, Tom was nowhere to be seen. She stood there in the cold and waited. She started to get second thoughts, and considered that he might not show up. But from around the corner appeared Tom Riddle, who was looking curiously at Estela.

"Evening" he said.

"Evening" Estela repeated with a small smile.

"It's not like you to be late" she told him.

"Forgive me, I got held back by something. But no matter, I've attended to the problem now." He said, looking devious, and quite paler than usual. "Intrigue me, Miss Markorp, where are we going?" He asked her appearing to be examining Estela's face, desperately trying to read her.

"You'll see" she said as they both started walking. "I must say, it's nothing special, and it's not nearly as incredible as The Room of Requirement, so don't get your hopes up for some sort of hidden secret." She told him. Estela was feeling quite embarrassed now as she thought of where she was taking him. She wanted to turn back, as she feared Tom might be disappointed or think she was peculiar.

They walked over the moonlit grass and stopped before the Black Lake, underneath a large tree. Estela used to come here often to get peace and quiet. Estela sat down under the tree and looked out over the lake which mirrored the clear sky.

Tom looked down at Estela, unsure what they were doing here. He silently sighed, before he looked down at Estela and saw her admiring her surroundings. He sat down besides her, leaning on his elbows.

"Why exactly are we here?" Tom asked, as he looked sideways at Estela. She blushed a little, feeling self-conscious.

"Lay back" she told him shyly. Tom turned his head towards her and raised his brow. He watched her fall down gently onto the cold grass. He did the same and looked up into the sky.

"You might think I'm strange for bringing you here," said Estela "But I've always wanted to try it." She explained. "People say it's wonderful to just lay under the stars with some you-" Estella quickly stopped herself from talking and looked around quickly.

Tom's eyes darted towards her. "Someone you what?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

"Nothing. I just meant to say with someone..." She said as she twisted her hair between her fingers.

"I see." Replied Tom.

They lay there for awhile without speaking, just looking up at the stars. Tom glanced sideways at Estela and looked into her eyes. He could see the reflections of the twinkling stars making them light up. She looked so peaceful as she lay there so harmlessly.

"I agree." Said Tom, looking at Estela. She looked back at him a puzzled expression on her face.

"Agree with what?" She asked.

"It is wonderful" he said quietly in a deep voice. "Why did you want to show me this?" He asked.

"I remember in one of our midnight Astronomy lessons, you were admiring the sky. Tonight is supposed to be the best night to stargaze according to the centaurs," said Estela with a smile. Tom smirked.

"I do enjoy looking at the start. The universe fascinates me." He said.

"It's getting late, we should probably get back to the castle," Announced Estela.

"Yes I think so" Tom replied.

They strolled back up to the castle, not noticing how little of a gap there was between them. When they reached the end of the grounds Estela sighed, and a wisp of her breath floated up in the cold air.

"Goodnight, Tom," said Estela, looking up at him.

"Goodnight Miss Markorp, thank you for bringing me" he replied. They both gave each other a small smile before they turned their backs on each other.

"Oh, and Tom!" Shouted Estela. Tom turned his back to look at her, "Call me Estela..." She said as she spun around and walked back to her Common Room. Tom watched her walk, noticing her sleek hair bouncing with each step.

"Goodnight...Estela." Tom whispered to himself.

* * *

Instead of going back to his Common Room for the night, Tom went another way. He walked the empty corridors and came to a halt outside the Girl's Bathroom on the first floor. He took a quick glance sideways and saw the 'problem' which had made him late to meet Estela. He continued as though it didn't matter.

He stood in front on a particular sink, and ran his hand over the cold metal tap, feeling a shape on it. He stood back and muttered something under his breath. It sounded like a long, low hiss.

Suddenly the sinks fell down slowly into the bathroom floor, revealing a hole in the ground.

Tom sat in a damp, dark chamber, which had stone statues of serpents along the pathway, and a great sculpture of a proud but sinister looking man. Tom looked to his side at the sound of something moving from within one of the large pipes connecting to the chamber. Out came a great Basilisk which was about 50ft long. Its dark green scales were just about visible in the dimly lit area, but its large glowing yellow eyes were unmistakeable. Tom was careful not to look directly into the Basilisk's eyes.

It slithered slowly towards Tom, hissing every now and then. It came to a stop besides Tom, and curled its self up, but its head stood high and proud.

_Have you done it?_ Hissed the cold voice of the Basilisk, which Tom was so familiar with.

"Not yet." Said Tom coldly.

_You have murdered the mudblood, it is time to proceed with the next step. _Said the eerie voice.

"I know!" Said Tom sounding aggravated. Tom pulled out a black diary from his robe pocket with the name Tom Marvolo Riddle printed in gold upon it.

_Yes...That's it. Do it, make your first Horcrux. _

Tom thought of Estela. He had heard that when you proceed with making a Horcrux, terrible things happen, and affect your appearance. He wondered what Estela would think of him. He wanted to make a Horcrux, he wanted to make many. He wanted to become undefeatable. But she was holding him back. Tom knew she would find out sooner or later what he had done, she wasn't stupid.

"Not yet" said Tom, "It is not time." He said darkly, as he put the diary back into his pocket.

The Basilisk hissed with anger by his side. Becoming very impatient.

Tom had done everything so far, he was able to make a Horcrux if he wanted. For on the wet floor above the Chamber of Secrets, lay Myrtle Williams in the Girl's Bathroom. Lifeless and cold.

_**Author's Notes: Hello, sorry for the wait! Nothing much happens in this chapter, but tell me what you think! **_

_**Also, I've made a film trailer to this story on YouTube, it would be amazing if you watched it!**_

_** Type in my channel name: TomRiddleGa**_

_**Or type in 'MODIFICATION || Tom Riddle O/C FanFiction Trailer || ' to find it :)**_

_**Until next time, nox!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Aragog

**Chapter 12: Aragog**

Estela walked back to the Common Room through the icy breeze of the November air. She couldn't stop thinking about how dreamy Tom looked as he gazed up so longingly at the starry sky. She just couldn't help but wonder what he was longing for. She was falling, and falling fast. Maybe she didn't realize it just yet, but she was. She tried to convince herself she had no feelings for him, and that it was all an act for Dumbledore's task. But little did Estela know that they both had tasks to do. Plans that they kept a secret from each other, yet which involved them both. Estela thought her duty was going well, she was certainly much closer to Tom now than ever. But this is exactly what Tom needed to fulfil his plans, for Estela to trust him, which deep down, she did. They were both scheming against each other in a complicated circle, hidden from one another.

When Estela reached the Common Room, she saw Cayra was still awake, but looked half asleep as she waited for Estela to return. It took Cayra a moment to realise Estela had just come back, when her half closed eyes shot open.

"Finally!" She mumbled as she yawned, and stretched her arms out above her head. "So what happened?" She asked as she went and sat on the sofa beside Estela.

"Nothing," replied Estela as she looked down at her lap smiling to herself.

"You, my friend, are such a liar!" said Cayra with a playful push on Estela's shoulder. "Look me in the eye and tell me nothing happened."

Estela looked directly into Cayra's eyes, as she felt her cheeks flush, "Nothing happened. Really."

"Well then where did you and Riddle go? And why so late?" Cayra enquired, "Sounds a bit suspicious to me." She added with a smile.

"There's nothing suspicious about it, it was simply two friends..well no, two acquaintances meeting up for a chat." It sounded extremely untrue in Estela's head as she spoke the words, but it was the truth, or somewhat of it.

Cayra eyed her suspiciously, "Then why did this little _chat_ have to take place at midnight?"

"Well you know how quickly rumours spread around the castle, if Tom and I so much as said hello to each other in front of other students, there'd be rumours that we were engaged!"

Cayra raised her eyebrows, "_Tom_," She said the word as though it was some sort of disease, "You're on a first name basis now I see. Things must be getting serious," Cayra joked. "Plus I think you're exaggerating a bit there, Estela."

Estela rolled her eyes, "I'm serious. Especially after what happened last time between _Riddle_ and I." She realised what she had just said the second the words rolled off her tongue, but it was too late.

Cayra leapt up. "_Last time?_" She roared. Estela jumped up now too, shushing Cayra in case she woke up any house mates.

"Cayra! Please be quiet!" She cautioned, as she looked up at the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

"Sorry, but, last time? What last time?" Cayra whispered excitedly.

"We may have had a brief... _moment_ at the Halloween Ball." She said, a bashful smile creeping onto her face. Cayra could not contain her shock and excitement.

"What kind of moment?" She asked, jumping up and down slightly in her seat like a puppy who was about to be given a treat. Estela looked down at her lap, feeling her cheeks heat up one more.

"It was nothing really..." She said quietly.

"Please just tell me!" Cayra practically begged.

"Well I saw him in the Great Hall on the night of the dance, just standing in a shadowy corner, leaning against the wall with his jacket flung over his shoulder," she let out a little laugh and rolled her eyes, "he saw me and walked out of the Hall, and me being so curious I couldn't resist following him."

"And...?" Cayra pushed as she stared at her.

"And we were alone, and he looked so..." she hesitated, "so _handsome_. I could actually see his toned body through his shirt," she said sportively, "then he said I looked beautiful." She smiled to herself as she remembered Tom's voice whispering the words in her ear. "We were only millimetres apart, and I think we might have actually kissed, had we not been interrupted by Malfoy, Lestrange and Nott." Estela went on to tell Cayra about how Tom told her to leave, and how she suspects that's the reason the boys are in the hospital wing.

"You _so _like him!" Cayra said once Estela had finished explaining everything about Malfoy, Astrea Black and what happened earlier that night.

"I honestly don't," Estela replied as she waved her hand, dismissing the thought.

"Ok then, whatever you say, Estela." Said Cayra as she got up from the sofa to go up to bed. When she was half way up the stairs she looked back at Estela and said, "You know, sometimes the two people most meant for each other are the last two to realise it. Goodnight."

Estela sat in the Common Room thinking about what Cayra had said. Did she like him? If she did she could never show it. She made herself comfortable on the sofa in the Common Room. Under the protective gaze of Rowena Ravenclaw, she fell asleep in front of the dancing flames of the mighty fireplace. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to get Tom out of her head.

* * *

The next morning Estela was woken up by a high pitched outcry. She darted up from the sofa but could not find a source of the noise. She rubbed her eyes and thought she must have dreamed it, when she heard it again, but this time she could make out what the squeaky voice was saying.

"Everybody up! Immediately!" Cried the voice. Estela looked around but saw nothing once more, until she looked down and saw Professor Flitwick, the head of her house standing by her feet. She jumped,

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Professor, is everything all right?" She said.

"I'm afraid it isn't, Markorp, something terrible has happened." Replied Flitwick, who seemed very jittery.

"Ravenclaws! Everybody up this instant!" He bellowed. Confused looking students came down the stairs at once looking half asleep, muttering amongst themselves and yawning.

"Everyone will go to the Great Hall." Instructed Flitwick. When the only response he got was droopy eyed stares, he shouted, "Immediately!" With a voice so strong compared to the previous squeaks. It seemed to wake everybody up anyway, and at once everyone went to the Great Hall.

When they walked in, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had already arrived, and every single teacher was stood at the Grand Table looking severely at all the students. Many of the women had tears in their eyes, even Albus Dumbledore's eyes seemed to shine a little more than usual.

Nobody spoke a word, as they all waited patiently for the last house to arrive. Slytherin strutted into the Hall looking grumpy at having been woken up slightly earlier than usual. Amongst them all was Tom, who looked as calm and emotionless as ever. However the three of his 'followers' who were not still in the Hospital Wing looked slightly different, they seemed to have a hint of fear upon their faces.

Once everyone was seated, Headmaster Dippet began to speak, a grave look upon his face.

"I'm sorry to have to wake you earlier than usual", he began, "but I'm afraid a serious matter has come up." He paused before continuing. "A student has been found in the Girl's bathroom on the first floor this morning." Everybody looked at each other as if to say 'big deal', until the headmaster continued with his story.

"The girl was a fourth year from Ravenclaw house." The image of a squat student with dark lank hair with a fringe, pimples and thick glasses sprung to Estela's mind.

"Her name was Myrtle Williams. And she is dead." An outburst of gasps and whispers filled the Great Hall before the Headmaster yelled, "Silence!" And the room fell silent at once.

"We fear this death was not an accident, and some of the staff's worst fears have come true. If no culprit comes forward, there will be no choice but to close the school."

Estela looked up to see Tom's expression had completely changed, he looked shocked, which was an emotion Estela had never seen on him before. The headmaster appeared to have finished what he had to say, but Albus Dumbledore whispered something in his ear. Headmaster Dippet sighed, and began talking once more.

"My good friend Professor Dumbledore here recommends I tell you our theory of how Myrtle was killed. Well I'm sure you've all heard the story of the Founding of Hogwarts School," the Headmaster went on to explain how Hogwarts was founded, when he reached the topic of The Chamber of Secrets. He told the students how legend has it that Salazar Slytherin was said to have hid a monster somewhere in the castle, which would kill any unworthy students, in his opinion.

"We fear the legend is true, and that the monster within The Chamber has been released." Gasps and one or two screams filled the Great Hall, and all students were ordered back to their dormitories immediately.

Estela saw Tom command his 'followers' to go away, and he did not leave the Great Hall with the other students. Tom was walking up to the Headmaster. Estela couldn't help but be curious and hid behind the statue of a knight at the back of the Hall.

"Headmaster," she heard Tom say in his fake voice.

"Please, Riddle, I cannot speak now I have very important matters to attend to, I'm sure you can understand." The Headmaster replied as he began to walk away.

"But please, sir, I need to talk to you." He said. It sounded as though he was pleading. But the Headmaster had disappeared through the doors.

"Riddle," said Dumbledore's voice from behind him.

"Professor Dumbledore," Tom said as he turned around to face him.

"It is not wise for you to be wandering behind when there is a monster on the loose." Tom put his hands behind his back and stood up straight, he was acting the full part, the perfect student, "I had to see for myself if this was all true, and that there couldn't be any other possibility." He said, in a voice so shy and unnatural. Dumbledore looked down at him, as though reading him before he spoke.

"I'm afraid they are, Tom. They are true." He said simply.

"And about the school too?" He paused, and let out a deep sigh, "I don't have a home to go to, they wouldn't really close Hogwarts would they, Professor?" The way Tom said it was not like a question at all, it was more of an order.

"I understand, Tom," said Dumbledore in an upset whisper, as he looked down sympathetically at Tom, "but I'm afraid Headmaster Dippet may have no choice."

"But Sir if it all stopped," Tom's face became serious, and his voice became lower, "if the person responsible was caught." Dumbledore eyed Tom suspiciously, his eyes losing all sympathy and becoming severe.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Said Dumbledore slowly as he took a slight step closer towards Tom, as though there was a little bit of him he couldn't quite read.

An innocent look swept across Tom's face, as he raised his eyebrows and said in a soft, quiet voice, "No sir, nothing." Dumbledore seemed to see right through him as he surveyed him once more with his x-ray like eyes, but Tom held his stare.

"Very well then, off you go." Said Dumbledore in a low whisper.

Tom turned on his heel and started off down the Great Hall and out through the large doors, as Dumbledore's eyes followed his every move until he was gone. Estela could see Tom's expression changing instantly. Changing from the innocent, perfect little student into the dark, cunning look so many feared. Estela didn't move until Dumbledore's back was turned, then she set off down the corridor after Tom. She didn't want him to notice her though, so she crept after him as quietly as she could.

Tom was striding ahead of her, as though he was on a mission, he kept his pace and didn't stop for anyone until he reached the dungeons. He looked left and right to make sure nobody was there, before he turned a corner and descended down a narrow flight of stairs. Estela followed from afar, when she realised she had never been to this part of the castle before. Tom approached a small door at the end of the hallway, and pressed his ear against it to listen inside. Estela watched him carefully from behind a stone pillar at the other end of the dark corridor. Tom withdrew his wand and opened the door.

"Hagrid," he said as he barged in on an enormous Gryffindor student who apparently didn't want to be found. Hagrid was standing over a large box on the floor, looking at what was inside, but quickly closed the lid once he saw Tom. Hagrid moved in front of the box as though he was defending it with whatever power he had.

"I'm going to have to turn you in, Hagrid." Said Tom softly, pointing his wand at the student threateningly. "I don't think you meant for it to kill anyone, but-" Tom continued, when Hagrid cut him off,

"You can't, you don't understand!" the boy pleaded.

"The dead girl's parents will be here later today, the least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered." Said Tom, stepping closed to Hagrid, who although he towered above Tom in height, still seemed the weak one.

"It wasn't him! Aragog never killed no one! Never!" Cried Hagrid.

"Monsters don't make good pets, Hagrid." Tom said with a smirk, "Now stand aside."

"No!" Hagrid shouted, his voice trembling.

"Stand aside, Hagrid!" Said Tom, his voice rising along with his anger.

"No!" Hagrid shouted once more.

A threatening look fell upon Tom's face, as he waved his wand and pointed it at the chest behind Hagrid. The Chest shook vigorously, and the lid burst open, revealing a large spider which leaped out of the chest and ran towards the door. Tom pointed his wand at the beast and muttered the spell, "Arania exime," which narrowly missed the spider, and it carried on running down the corridor.

"Aragog!" Shouted Hagrid, who tried to run after the spider, but Tom pointed his wand directly at him, and he didn't dare move.

"I can't let you go, Hagrid. They'll have your wand for this. You'll be expelled." Said Tom. Hagrid lowered his head is disappointment, as he knew there was no way out.

"After you," said Tom as he lead Hagrid out of the small room and through the dark dungeon corridors, keeping his wand pointed at him from behind.

Once they were out of sight, Estela came out from behind the pillar and stood in the middle of the passageway, wide-eyed. _Tom knew about that beast all along? And he didn't say anything? _Thought Estela.

Estela made her way back to her Common Room, figuring things out in her mind. It didn't add up to her somehow.

_**Author's Notes: Sorry for another long update wait, I will try and post the next chapter tonight if I can write it in time! I hope you're all still following the story and are enjoying it! This chapter should sound quite familiar ;)**_

_**Until next time, nox.**_


End file.
